Saved by the Love
by laux
Summary: L'histoire se passe après le levé de la malédiction . Lacey commence à aimer de plus en plus Rumple . Retrace leur vie à SB , suivant leurs moments joyeux comme durs ... Surtout après l'arrivé d'une grande nouvelle qui va tout chambouler !
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous , ici Laux et Adé , _

_Nous somme toutes les deux sur un réal player jouant respectivement Rumple et Lacey /Belle ._

_Nous avons eu comme idée de proposer un nouveaux genre de fanfic . Notre RP ._

_Effectivement , nous vivons la vie de Rumple et Lacey chaque jours , alors autant vous la faire partager !_

_(Nous savons à quel point le manque de Rumbelle peut etre difficile pour les Rumbelleuses ^^ Et si notre histoire vous plaît , alors vous allez etre comblé les dearies car nous sommes littéralement ccro à notre RP et écrivons limite ... tout le tps , les poste fusent donc à la vitesse de la lumière :D )_

_Petite explication en ce qui concerne le RP , et qui différera donc d'une fiction traditionnelle ._

_*Chaque joueur est un personnage , donc l'histoire avance au fure des messages de chaque perso . Donc à tout moment , selon l'humeur du joueur l'histoire peut basculer , rien n'est fixé ^^_

_*Cette histoire sera essentiellement jouer par adé et moi , mais il peut s'avéré qu'il y ai l'intervention d'autres persos comme Baelfire , snow , the mad hatter et de nombreux autres !_

_*L'histoire s'effaçant au fur et à mesure sur le RP ( d'où notre idée de la conserver en fic ), nous avons du choisir un début , mais qui en fait est en pleins milieu d'une multitude d'événements déjà passer , voila pourquoi nous vous avons fait un énorme résumé détailler pour que bous y comprenez quelques choses !_

_(il est très long est peut être dur à intégrer , je m'en excuse , je n'ai pas trouver autre chose )_

_Bonne lecture les Dearies !_

* * *

_**Résumé :**_

L'histoire se déroule après que la malédiction est été levé . Rumple est avec Lacey . Celle-ci , de part son comportement et ces dires ressemble de plus en plus à Belle , et ceux par le temps qu'elle passe avec Rumple .

Dans ce contexte d'histoire , Baelfire , après etre revenu à SB est retourné à NY chercher des affaires avec Tamara , mais celle ci la laissé tomber dans un vortex et est tombé à FTL .

A SB Rumple à essayé de le retrouver sans succé , pour finalement se dire que son fils avait voulu couper tout pont avec lui . Lacey l'aidera surmonter sa douleur .

Cinq mois plus tard , Rumple découvre mystérieusement que son fils est de retour masi tellement plus faible mais amoché part son voyage .

Quelques jours plus tard , le chapelier amena un petit garçon à Rumple . Il s'agissait de Bae qui venait d'etre victime d'un enchantement l'ayant rendu enfant (à acause d'une poudre lancé par Mulan , mais nous on le sait pas encore ) , dont le dernier souvenir est de son père sautant AVEC lui dans le vortex à FTL .

Rumple ne sait comment réagir avec son fils ... ainsi . Il en voit une porte pour peut etre se faire pardonner . Mais il tiens a toujours lui dire la vérité . Il lui explique alors tout . Qu'il est normalement adulte , qu'il a un fils et qu'il la abandonné .

Rumple se livre complètement à son fils .

Malheureusement , leur cohabitation ne se passe pas très bien . Ils ne sont pas à l'aise . Rumple ne sait que faire avec lui , et Bae n'arrive à lui pardonner et est froid avec lui , malgré tout ce que son père peut lui dire .

L'ambiance est plutôt très tendu et triste .

Un jour Lacey prend es choses en mains et veut secouer un peu Baelfire , lui montrer a quel point son père à changer .

Pétage de plomb général . Baelfire crache toute sa rancune au visage de Rumple . Sa le blesse énormément .

Prise de remord , Lacey écrit une lettre à Rumple lui criant tout son amour mais le laissant , préférant ne plus interférer avec lui , car selon elle , c'est de sa faute , tout ce qui c'est passé avec son fils ces derniers jours , et elle se sent comme une intruse dans la vie de Rumple ... qui a besoin de Belle .

Rumple s'effondre de chagrin devant son fils . Mais se reprend vite et fabrique une boussole du True love , dans une tasse qu'a ébréchait Lacey , pour la retrouver .

Entre temps , il annonce à son fils qu'il peut partir vivre ailleurs , car leur situation est invivable . C'était aussi ce que désirait Baelfire .

Ils partent à la recherche de Lacey et la trouve dans la rue , frigorifié et le genoux amochée .

En effet , plus tot dans la journée , Rumple est Lacey ont eu une etite altercation avec Tamara , où lacey c'est blessé . (LA veille , Tamara étant devenu ami avec Lacey , était passer chez Rumple , puis ça avait fini et bataille , car Rumple lui cracha toute sa haine sur ce qu'elle avait fait à son fils , cassant au passage de nombreux verres et objets ).

Rumple pose Bae à la bibliothèque où vivaient Belle , pour qu'il puisse y vivre . ( Plus tôt , Lacey avait décidé de vivre chez Rumple , ils avaient donc déménager son studio et celui de Belle par la même occasion ).

Rentrant , Rumple explique à Lacey qu'il l'aime et que jamais elle ne serait une intruse pour lui et qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec sa relation avec le Bae enfant .

Leurs retrouvailles sont très démonstratives , ils passent une nuit torride dans les bras l'un de l'autre .

* * *

_Voila donc où nous en somme ._

_Voulez vous donc , la suite de cette histoire ?_

_La suite se déroule à partir de leur réveille le lendemain matin ... où ... ils ne s'imaginent pas à ce qu'ils vont devoir faire à faire !_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour a tous , **_

_**Vous etes près à rentrer dans le monde fantastique du Rumbelle Family ?**_

_**Alors accroché vous car le premier post est là et ce , suivi d'une longue liste !**_

_**Laux dans le rôle de Rumplestiltskin et Adé dans celui de Belle/Lacey !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**(PS , je viens de remarquer les innombrables fautes , je recorrigerais ce chapitre ainsi que le 2 , le 3 est recorrigeais )**_

* * *

Rumple émergea doucement du sommeil , Lacey était tout contre lui . Il la regarda tendrement , repensant à la nuit merveilleuse qu'il venaient de passer .

Lacey sentit Rumple se réveiller,elle sourit, les paupières toujours fermées,elle entrouva ses yeux,voyant qu'elle était contre son doux torse nu,elle y passa son nez ,le caressant..posant ses douces lèvres contre son torse,l'embrassant tendrement,passant ses bras autour de Rumple.

_ Bien dormi? Murmura t-elle contre sa peau.

_Oui , très bien , fit sa voix rauque de sommeil .

Il la tira contre lui , plongeant sa tête dans ces cheveux , prolongeant leur bonheur . Quoique pour une fois depuis bine longtemps , la journée s'annonçait sans traqua !

_ Je voudrais tellement que ça ne s'arrête pas..Fit-elle ,d'une petite voix matinale,engouffrée contre lui,se serrant fortement contre lui,calant sa tete contre son épaule,remontant la couette sur eux,jusqu'à son milieu .

_Moi aussi , malheureusement , la journée ... est faite ... pour se lever , sourit-il .

_ Humm... moui... malheureusement... je suis bien calée la dans tes bras... c'est triste de se dire que... je vais devoir quitter..ton torse muscle..ta douce peau parfumée.. toi...Fit-elle relevant sa tete,plongeant dans les yeux de Rumple.

_ J'en peux tellement plus..de tous ces choses quelconques.. qui peuvent nous séparer.. je veux etre avec toi pour toujours... je veux plus qu'on soit séparé..encore... je veux...tellement qu'on soit enfin heureux..unit... a jamais! Je t'aime tellement...c'est même bien trop faible comme mot.. je suis accro dépendante..tellement dépendante de toi, .Susurra-t-elle en se penchant la son oreille ,murmurant doucement ses mots.

Rumple souriait . Heureux de tout ces mots , c'était tellement bon !

_Nous ne le serons pas, je ne le permettrait pas . Jamais !

Rumple prit ces lèvres entre les siennes quelques secondes avant de repousser la couverture pour sortir du lit .

Lacey admirait le corps de Rumple se redressant..le fixant intensément..il était si beau.  
_ ... je sais que ce que tu dis est sincère...mais regarde..5 fois ... dont 2 de notre propre faites.. et 3 ...qu'on a réussit a nous...nous.. séparer! ET J'ai toujours cette peur..Fit-elle sortant du lit,fixantRumple droit dans les yeux..

Rumple qui était maintenant sur le bord du lit ,se retourna vers elle .

_C'est trop de fois justement , je ne le permettrais pas une nouvelles fois !

_Je n'ai pas réussi à garder Baelfire , il ne se passera pas le même chose avec toi !

Rumple se pencha au bord du lit, se leva , et alla s'habiller .

_ J'espère.. Fit- elle simplement.. pas très convaincu, se levant du lit. N'ayant plus Rumple sur le lit,elle profita pour faire le ensuite se diriger dans la salle de bain,se brosser les dents,coiffer et pomponner! Se faisant inhabituel,se changeant de d'habitude!

_ Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui,demande.t-elle devant la glace se coiffant.

_Non , que voudrais-tu faire ? Demanda Rumple passant la tête dans la salle de bain alors qu'il nouait sa cravate ?

Lacey enroula entre son index,tout ses cheveux posée sur le cote,concentrée devant le miroir,sortant son bout de langue,entre ses lèvres.

_Mmh, Je ne sais pas trop! Fit-elle attachant le dernier élastique pour faire tenir sa nouvelle coiffure,étant prete , les dents brossées, maquillée et coiffée..il lui manquait plus a s' tourna tete sur Rumple.

_ Quelque chose qui change des habitudes c'est possible? Sourit elle.

_Rester nu devant moi toute la journée , mettrais mon self contrôle dans de rude condition chérie , rigola Rumple , au fait , tes cartons sont toujours dans le salon .

Rumple se retourna et se dirigea vers le rez de chaussé .

, Lacey leva les yeux au ciel,riant secouant légèrement la tête.

_ Humm...et mes affaires sont dedans! Fit-elle du haut des escaliers a Rumple.

_ Tu aurais la gentillesse de me l'apporter mon coeur,s'il te plaît? Demanda Lacey contre la rambarde des escaliers, car je ne voudrai pas..me trimbaler nu... ça pourrait de mettre a rude épreuve..rigola Lacey.

Le rire de Rumple résonna .

Il prit un carton au hazarre et le téléporta aux cotés de Lacey , ne pouvant pas vraiment le monter lui même .

Allant dans la cuisine , il prépara deux cafés et s'installa dans le salon .

Lacey fut surprise de voir apparaître devant elle,c'est toujours surprenant pour elle..elle finira par en prendre l'habitude.

_ Va falloir que je m'habitue a tes petits tours de magie moi...hum! Fit-elle riant , Merci chéri! rajout-elle,prenant le carton le posant sur le lit,s'assoyant l'ouvrant..

Rumple sirota son café .Puis rigola au mots de Lacey .

_Tu as soif peut etre , faisant apparaître aux côtés le café qu'il avait fait pour elle .

_ Chéri! Rigola Lacey aux mots de Rumple se doutant de son action ,voyant apparaître une tasse de café a ses cotes,entre ses mains .

_ T'aurai pas pu viser encore mieux que la! Fit elle rigolant, merci t'es mignon! rajout-elle.,buvant de son café ,ouvrant en le carton pleinement,passant sa tete dedans..fronçant les sourcils,les yeux écarquillés,ce n'était pas à elle,ce n'était pas ses affaires..elle y passa une main,en sortant un genre de carnet entre ses mains,posant sa tasses au sol,prenant soigneusement et curieusement le carnet noir,bien remplit..se demandant ce que s'était..

Une fois qu'il eu finit le sien , Rumple se dirigea vers le tas de bout de verre qu'il restait par terre , le nettoyant . c'était vraiment le bordel chez lui .

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine il prit une pomme , il avait un peu faim .

Lacey ouvra hésitante le carnet, se ...repensant a hier,ils avaient aussi déménager l'appartement de la bibliothèque. L'ouvrant ,rien que la premiers couverture..elle fit un bond sursautant sur le lit.. voyant.. marquer carnet secret appartenant a... "Belle French"..Lacey le referma aussi vite qu'elle a ouvert! Fronçant pleinement les sourcils,le posant sur le lit...elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir..ceci maintenant...Non! Meme si cela démangée tout de même un peu,mais .devait pas...elle le prit,le posant en sécurité dans son oreiller..Puis continua de découvrir ce que contenait ce carton..elle appréhendait peur de tomber sur des choses..douloureuses a supporter pour elle..elle en sortit une pochette..

Elle eut le cœur qui battait a 100 a l'heure tâtent le contenus a travers cette pochette en papier..elle en tremblait sentant que cela devait susurrement etre des photos..d'elle avant...

Oh... Que se passait-t-il?

J'avais l'esprit si léger, mais la tête si lourde pourtant. J'avais énormément de mal a comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivais..une douleur soudaine me prit au ventre,si douloureuse..cela faisait quelques jours que ce n'était plus arrive.. Je me sentais courbaturée, brisée.

L'endroit était calme, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Ma respiration sembla raisonner étrangement dans la pièce. Mais quand l'air s'infiltra dans mes poumons, une brûlure vive les consuma. J'avais envie de tousser, mais pressentais que cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses..Lacey eut une envie de vomir.. Elle se leva précipitamment rejoindre les toilettes de la salle de bain,mettant sa main de devant la bouche, ..renversent sa tasse de cafe et la pochette de ses mains tombant au sol..s'ouvrant.. s'étala au sol.. Lacey se pencha dans la cuvette des toilette,elle sentait que ça remonté..

Mais que lui arrivait-il? Pourquoi cela revenait encore? Lacey ne comprenait pas..et surtout..est ce toujours la même chose que l'autre chose?

Rumple avait finit de ranger le salon et se demanda ce que pouvait faire Lacey , sa faisait déjà quelques temps qu'elle était monté , pourquoi prenait-elle tant de temps à s'habiller ?

Montant les marches il ne vit personne dans la chambre mais entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain .

_Dearie ? appela-t-il .

_ Je suis la... fit elle d'une petite voix gémissante,face au toilette,a genou face au toilette...toute pale..une main posée sur l'estomac..ou elle avait mal! et l'autre contre la cuvette,prise d'une chaleur soudaine,la faisant transpirer au front.

_Que t'arrive t-il? s'inquiéta Rumple la voyant ainsi , faible .

Il vit la pochette par terre , son contenu étaler .

_ Je ..je ne sais... p... Fit-elle,n'ayant le temps de finir, vomissent dans les toilettes,pas son repas ...elle n'avait rien avale depuis hier midi..

Rumple ramassa une photo que contenait la pochette , c'était lui est Belle a sa boutique .

_Excuse moi , je me suis trompé de carton on dirait ... je .. je ne voulais pas te faire du mal ainsi ...

Rumple se méprit sur le mal de Lacey ...

_A ... a t'en faire vomir , murmura-t-il .

Lacey releva la tête pale..face a Rumple.

_ Oui j'ai vu!Fit-elle parlant du carton ,passant une main devant sa bouche, essayant de se relever faiblement,s'appuyant contre son genou blessée.

_ Pardon?! A en ..vomir? Fit-elle en soufflant,le regardant.

_Je ... je sais bien que ... tu n'aimes pas tout... tout ce qui concerne ..avant ...

Rumple ramassa les photos et parti refermer le carton , il le prit sous son bras et commença a sortir de la chambre .

ELLE ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait et ou il voulait en venir

Lacey le rattrapa,attrapant Rumple par la taille,il n'avait que cet endroit de libre contre lui avant qu'il ne descende,le stoppant dans sa marche.

_C'est vrai...mais... Ça n'a rien avoir avec ça ce que je viens d'avoir..j'ai a peine eu le temps de le découvrir en réalité! Fit-elle cachant le journal intime qu'elle venait de trouver et cacher..qui l'avais brusquement surprise...

_ Ça me refait comme l'autre jour ... fit elle, dans les yeux.

-..enfin je crois... rajoute t- elle.

Rumple fronça les sourcils .

_Ah ! ...

_Ce n'étais pas passer ? lui demanda-t-il posant le carton à terre .

Attrapant son peignoir , il lui passa autour des épaules .

_Il faudrait déjà te couvrir , tu vas attraper froid .

_ Hum oui, merci.. a vrai dire je voulais m'habiller mais.. Fit-elle montrant le carton.

_ Eh...bien,je croyais aussi..c'est ..bizarre,non? Fit-elle fixant Rumple avec un air inquiet.

Rumple resserra le peignoir autour du corps de Lacey et l'entraîna en bas , lui rapportant un autre café bien chaud et a manger .

_Peut etre faudrait-il aller chez le médecin ...

Lacey suivit Rumple,toujours courber légèrement en avant,la main posée contre son ventre,ayant toujours une douleur..

_ ...Hum.. oui... peut etre...fit elle perplexe,ayant tout de meme un peu peur de se qu'elle pourrait avoir.

_ Mais...j'ai peur...si...ça .. ça s'avérait etre plus grave que ce qu'on pense? Fit-elle pas tres rassurée du tout,assise sur la chaise ,face a a manger.

_Plus grave ? plus grave que quoi dearie ? Ce ne doit etre qu'un cou de froid .

_ Un coup de froid..hum...euh... je vais te dire... franchement..j'y crois peu...je m'inquiète peut etre... pour rien... mais je reste perplexe... avoua t-elle,buvant son cafe,regardant Rumple.

_ Mais tu as raison.. je devrais sûrement aller au..médecin... Fit-elle voulant rassurer Rumple de sa vraie pensée.

_ A quoi penses-tu dearie ? s'inquiéta Rumple remarquant qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout .

_ Rien...rien.. Dearie.. ce n'est ...rien! Fit-elle,se levant soudainement prenant sa tasse pour la poser dans l' évier,posant ses mains sur plan de travail,tendant ses bras,se penchant en avant fixant sans vraiment fixer le comptoir prise dans une multitude de choses.

Rumple fronça les sourcils , il n'y comprenait rien .

Se dirigeant vers les cartons , il entreprit de séparer ceux de Belle et ceux de Lacey .

Lacey se reprit ...et alla rejoindre Rumple,l'esprit un peu chambouler..un tas de choses t'accumules..

_ C'est lesquels les miens ? Demanda t-elle, enfin... les bons? Fit-elle le regard vide,fixant Rumple.

Rumple lui montra le plus gros ta , et descendit les autres au sous sol .

Les déposants près du canapé dans son labo .

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il ressortit la pochette de photo .

Lacey se servit rapidement, s'habillant de sous vêtement propre, d'un tailleur et un chemisier blanc léger par dessus, remarquant qu'elle avait grossit un peu au niveau du ventre..Lacey pensait que c'était sûrement tout ce stress qui provoquait ça..Lacey rejoignit Rumple descendant les marches.

_ Chéri, il faut que j..

Celle-ci s'arrêta net dans les escaliers

voyant Rumple...avec la fameuse pochette qu'elle avait tout a l'heure... des photos entre les mains,c'était donc bien des photos...Elle baissa les yeux au sol, se mordillant la lèvre...nerveusement...

_ Hum.. Fit-elle remontant aussi vite qu'elle n'est venue...ne rajoutant rien..

, Rumple ignorais que Belle avait fait développer ces photos . Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup , ils avaient vécu si peu de temps en présence de l'autre ...

Il entendit Lacey l'apeller mais remonter aussi vite qu'elle était descendu.

Soupirant , il laissa les photos .

_Dearie , l'appela -t-il .

Il comprenait son mal etre .

_Dearie , je t'en prit ce n'est rien , j'étais juste curieux ... j'ignorais que tu ... que Belle avait cela !

Lacey se posa sur le canapé, ne disant rien..ne sachant trop que penser...

Ses photos remémorant un passé inconnu pour elle...Lacey était si mal..

Elle se leva soudainement allant dehors,prendre l'air devant la maison..claquant la porte,s'engouffrant dans la visage ferme,croisant les bras,quelques mèches au vent,serrant les poings légèrement pensant a cette...Regina!

Son nom énerva que plus Lacey rien que d'y penser... Les yeux humides prêt a couler..mais elle pas..ses yeux regorges de haine..elle fixa droit devant elle les yeux grands ouvert.

_Lacey ! criait Rumple la suivant , alors qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas , je suis navré vraiment , je ne voulais pas que ça te blesse .

Lacey ne retourna pas le lui.

_...ne te justifie pas...Fit elle froidement ne bougeant pas d'un poil,fixant l'horizon.

_... navrée de quoi? De penser a tes bons souvenirs ..que j'ignore totalement? De regarder des photos? ..Ou bien.. de laisser cette...cette ...REGINA ...paisible,la belle vie...heureuse...l'extase,la vie de famille ou je ne sais trop quoi.. pendant que nous on souffre a cause d'elle? Hein!? ALORS? Et tu me dis que tu ne veux plus qu'on nous resepare apres? Franchement ..j'ai convainquant ..surtout venant de toi! Fit-elle,tournant la tete vers lui..

_ Ca m'insupporte de la savoir tranquille pendant que nous on subit ça..tu t'en remémore tes souvenirs d'avant..avec...avec..

Elle doit payer...marmonna Lacey avec un regard de tueur...fixant droit devant elle.

_ Tu ne fais rien? ..Tres bien no problemo... je sais comment je vais aller m'occuper pour ce ...,soudainement elle passa une main contre son ventre qui tirer..se penchant légèrement en avant,..ce ...soir! En gémissant soudainement de douleur.

Le coeur de Rumple ce serra à ces mots . Oui , ils ne faisaient rien en effet . Rien contre ce moucheron qui l'avait enlever de ces pensées , rien contre Regina qui lui avait enlevé plusieurs fois . Et ça , juste pour des promesses , des promesses qu'il avait fait à Belle .Promesse qu'il lui avait été difficile de ne pas rompre . Mais ces mots à elle , avait un tel impacte sur lui . Il ne pouvait la décevoir encore une fois . Mais tout été compliqué puisque Lacey était Belle et que là , elle lui disait le contraire .

Elle se plia soudain en deux , rompant ces pensées .

_Dearie ! fit Rumple accourant au près d'elle , la soutenant .

_ Je pense qu'aller au Dr...n'ai pas une si... mauvaise idée...Fit-elle ,plier en deux,fixant Rumple.

Rumple la prit par les épaules et la dirigea vers la voiture . Il était inquiet .Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait .

Démarrant en trombe il se dirigea vers l'hôpital .

* * *

_**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous !**_

_**J'espère que ce forma d'histoire ne vous a pas trop dérouté :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici le deuxième chapitre , je ne sais pas si le précédent vous à plus (nous n'avons pas eu de retour ), mais bon je poste quand même ._

_Bonne lecture ._

* * *

**Post 2 **

Rumple arriva rapidement à l'hôpital . Soutenant Lacey , il cria dans l'entrée :_Whale ?!

Lacey était pliée en deux,toujours les mains contre son ventre, Aigreurs d'estomac, crampes abdominales…se faisait sentir.

_ Dearie..fit elle,gémissent.

Rumple lui passa une douce main sur le visage ,désolé .

Il attrapa le bras d'une infirmière qui passait par là .

_Où est le Docteur Whale ?! siffla Rumple .

Mais elle n'était pas capable de leur dire,ou il se trouvait...soit disant il était en réunion,occupé.

Lacey se posa contre un mur,ne bougeant plus,elle plissa les yeux de douleur.

Rumple serra les dents pour ne pas faire de blessé , récupérant doucement Lacey , il chercha une chambre vide pour l'installer , elle ne pouvait rester ainsi à souffrir .

Voyant un placard il l'ouvrit à la recherche de quelque chose pour calmer sa douleur .

Lacey se laissa faire par Rumple

_ Que fais-tu dearie? Ils ont pas fichu d'avoir des Dr ,ici,ce n'est pas sensé être un hôpital? Remplit de ça? Fit-elle faiblement,redevenant pâle!

Rumple trouvant ce qu'il désirait , il donna un anti douleur à Lacey .

_whale est le plus compétant . Je ne laisserais pas de simple infirmière te toucher

_ C'est quoi? Fit-elle prenant le médicament entre sa main,s'allongeant sur le lit,ou elle était assit.

_ Je te fais confiance de toute façon chéri! Sourit elle,soupirant.

_calmer t'as douleur , fit-il , passant une main dans ces cheveux , étant assit à ces côtés .

Lacey prît le calment dans sa bouche,entre sa langue et son palet,c'était un calment a sucé.

_ Merci...Fit-elle lui souriant légèrement,se mettant sur le côté,se pliant face a Rumple,passant sa main sur celle de Rumple.

_ Tu es mignons tu sais... Tu te fais du souci pour moi...ça me touche..

Rumple lui sourit attendant impatiemment le docteur , se retournant toutes les 5s devant la porte

_ Non...non...non! Fit-elle ravalant sa salive,étant toute pâle,passant une main contre son front.

Le docteur Whale venait de finir sa consultation avec un patient. On l'avait prévenu que deux personnes l'attendaient, il se dirigea alors vers la salle d'attente et vis au loin Rumplestiltskin & Lacey. Il s'approcha d'eux et vu que Lacey, très pâles, était plier en deux.

- Que ce passe t'il ?

Rumple se leva d'un cou .

_Whale . Nous avons comme qui dirais ..; un petit problème . J'espère que vous trouverez ce qui ce passe , fit-il le fixant dans les yeux d'un air de dire "vous avez intéret sinon ..."

_ Rumple?! Fit-elle se penchant hors du lit, je me sens pas bien! Fit-elle avalant sa salive pleinement.

Entendant soudainement un Dr entrer dans là pièce...Lacey n'allait pas tarder a rendre son déjeuner.

- M. Gold, je vais vous demandez de sortir s'il vous plait.

Une fois Gold sortit, le docteur Whale se retourna vers Lacey.

- Qu'avez vous ?

Rien ne sortit,elle ne vomit pas,elle retira sa tête penchante,détournant le regard sur le docteur.

_ Eh bien ,je ne sais pas a vrai dire, c'est vraiment étrange...j'ai des douleurs qui me tirent et me prennent soudainement au ventre..comme des aigreurs d'estomac, crampes abdominales…se faisait sentir vivement,une sensation étrange et tellement douloureuse ! Fit elle posant ses mains contre son ventre, et des vomissement!

Il commença à l'ausculter.

- Avez vous remarquez autre chose ? Une baisse d'appétit ? Des sauts d'humeurs ? Vous sentez vous fatigué ?

_ Humm.. Réfléchie Lacey, une baisse d'appetit? Oui,cela peu m'arriver certain jour de ne pas langer du tout,ou alors très peu... Et sautes d'humeur et fatigue...oui...beaucoup.. mais ma vie personnelle ,ne m'aide pas dois vous avouer!

Le docteur Whale se prononçait de plus en plus sur son diagnostic, il était maintenant temps de vérifier sa. Il alla chercher une grosse machine. Il appliqua un gel et mis sur le ventre de Lacey. Il fronça les sourcils et pris un air très sérieux.

Lacey fronça les sourcils..se demandant ce qu'il faisait.

_ C'est..une machine a...

Lacey ne finit pas sa phrase,un air inquiet la prît,elle fixa sérieusement avec de grand yeux choquée le Dr,le voyant froncer des sourcils.

_ Qu'est ce que j'ai alors?! Vous pouvez le voir grâce a votre machine?! Fit-elle ravalant sa salive,appréhendant ce que sa pouvait être,elle ignorait tellement..elle avait peur que se soit une maladie grave,voyant le dr froncer de plus en plus les sourcils avec un air sérieux,Lacey paniqua de plus en plus,stressée.

_ C'EST GRAVE ? Oui ou Non? Fit-elle,se redressant légèrement contre le coussin,malgré la douleur.

Il se retourna vers Lacey, il fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Vous êtes enceinte.

Il se retourna vers la machine et rechercher l'embryon pour pouvoir lui montrer ce qui grandissait en elle.

Lacey fit un bon,un sursaut,a défaut de tomber du lit,ravalant pleinement sa salive,fixant le dr.

_QUOI?! PARDON?! Fit -elle abasourdite,ahurie,les yeux vivement écarquillés,fronçant plus que jamais les sourcils, ais-je bien entendu ? Vous avez dis...ENCEINTE?! Fit elle,la bouche ouvert en grand.

_ Oh ...MON DIEU... MAIS COMMENT EST CE POSSIBLE?! JE PRENDS LA PILLULE POURTANT! QUE POUVOIR LUI DIRE!? Fit elle paniquant,tellement paniquée,qu'elle ne regarda pas le bonheur qui se trouvait face a elle,un petit être sur la machine. Lacey prît un air paniquée,perdue.

_ ET S'IL NE VEUT PLUS DE MOI...PARCE QUE...JE..SUIS ENCEINTE? Fit-elle tremblante .

Le docteur Whale pris soin de la recoucher avant qu'elle ne tombe.

- Calmez vous. Je suis sure qu'il sera très content.

En y repensant, docteur Whale trouvait que ça faisait peur... Le fils de Rumple serait t'il aussi maléfique que lui ?

- Je vais vous prescrire des médicaments contre les vomissements. Vous devrez revenir faire une échographie d'ici 2 mois.

Lacey se laissa faire,raide,ahurie,perdue.

_ ...j'espère... Je ne voudrais pas..pas le reperdre.. Jamais! Fit-elle tremblotant,fronçant les sourcils se rendant compte qu'elle disait ça au Dr.

_ Très bien...fit elle simplement, merci...marmonna Lacey.

Lacey ne su quoi penser, et surtout dire...étais-ce un rêve?! Lacey avait déjà beaucoup a ça! Mais pas aussi vite,sans en avoir parlé avec Rumple! Non ...pas ainsi! Lacey était perturbée,elle demanda pour être certaine.

_ Vous êtes sous secret médical? Oui..comme tout hôpital ..obligatoirement,non? Promettez -moi de ne rien dire,pas un mot a Gold?! Fit-elle sérieusement,le regard perdu.

Rumple patientait dans le couloir .Il était sorti mais de mauvaise fois . Il voulait etre à ces côtés , savoir ce qu'il lui arrivé !

- Je ne lui dirais rien c'est promis... Vous pouvez renouveler ordonnance quand vous voulez.

Le docteur Whale rangea son matériels et ouvris la porte pour Lacey.

Rangeant l'ordonnance dans sa poche rapidement.

_ Merci bien! Lacey fit un léger signe de tête pour dire a bientôt,tendant sa

main,faisant un sourire forcé,le regard perdu et dépité..la douleur à sa tête était moins forte,elle s'était presque qu'estompée.

Rumple vit la porte s'ouvrir , il sauta sur ces pieds et s'approcha vivement de Lacey et demanda au docteur .

_Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Lacey fit les gros yeux au Dr,ravalant sa salive

Il rendit le salut à Lacey et lui sera la main. Il vu Rumple débouler

- Elle est fatiguée, elle a besoin de repos.

_Et ces vomissements , ces crampes ? Il y a sûrement autre chose , je en suis pas médecin , et pourtant je le devine très bien , siffla la voix de Rumple

- Les grosses fatigues peuvent provoquer des vomissements et des crampes... Reposez vous et si cela ne va pas mieux revenez nous voir la semaine prochaine.

_Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mal une semaine encore !

Lacey fut soulagée,mais pas complètement...

_ Très bien,merci encore a vous! A bien...au revoir Dr Whale! Fit-elle,souriant légèrement,tournant vite le dos a Rumple et le dr, faisant de gros yeux,perdu...

_ Dearie...ça ira..ne t'inquiète pas..ce n'est pas grand chose regarde ce que te dis,Dr Whale,tu as raison c'est un très bon Dr...Fit-elle regardant Rumple.

Rumple fixa Lacey , puis a nouveau le Docteur , durement dans les yeux , à la recherche d'une autre explication .

_ Bon chéri! Tu vas croire ce qu'on te dis a la fin! S'énerva Lacey, on te dit que c'est rien de grave ,j'ai besoin de repos,tu es têtu! Pourquoi tu cherches a tout pris autre chose alors qu'on te dit ..la vérité! Fit-elle le fixant.

Lacey vit Rumple la fixait avec étonnement,Lacey compris que c'était ses sautes d'humeurs,elle fronça les sourcils,passant une main sur son front.

_ J'ai besoin de repos! Fit-elle le fixant,se calmant.

Rumple haucha la tête , passa sa main libre au creux de ces reins et les dirigeas vers la sorti .

Lacey n'était pas bien du tout,devoir cachée un truc pareil a Rumple ..

_ Hum...j'ai des médicaments à aller chercher,que le Dr m'a prescrit,fit-elle tournant le regard sur Rumple.

_Bien .

Rumple monta dans la voiture et se dirigea vers la pharmacie.

Voyant Rumple s'apprêtant a descendre ..

_ Je préfère y aller seule, ça te dérange pas? Fit-elle naturellement,le fixant,lui préférai...elle ne serai pas a l'aise a côté de Rumple,face au test de grossesse,suce pour bébé..ect..

Rumple la laissa faire , il ne voulais pas la contrarier , déjà qu'elle se sentait mal . Il attendit patiemment dans la voiture .

Lacey lui sourit et sortit de la voiture! Se dirigeant dans la pharmacie,A vrai dire elle ne réalisé pas qu'elle pouvait porter un petit être dans son ventre..Lacey arrivé au comptoir,ou une pharmacienne y était,elle était seule,pas de queue a faire,elle sortie son ordonnance et sa carte vitale de sa poche ..les tendant a la pharmacienne,pendant le temps que la pharmacienne aille chercher tout ce qu'il faut..elle patientait..quant tout a coup l' envie soudaine de se diriger au rayon Bébé..discrètement sans se faire voir,de dehors par Rumple cachée derrière un grand carton en bois de publicité.Fixant les jouets,bieberons..ect ...Elle fit un léger sourire,essayant d'imaginer le meilleur..Quand tout a coup la pharmacienne interpella Lacey,elle sursauta,comme si on venait de la prendre en plein flagrant délit..Elle se retourna vivement,la regardant.

_ Humm, c'est...mignon..tout..ces choses..hum..Fit-elle montrant l'ensemble de la pharmacie,sentant le besoin de se

passa sa main sur son ventre sans vraiment réfléchir se sentant un peu bête. La dame rigola,voyant le mal être de Lacey,elle lui tendit le sac.

Lacey le prît avec l'ordonnance et carte vitale..

_ Hum,merci! A bientôt! Fit-elle souriant, et oui car allait devoir y venir plus souvent qu'avant ...oh oui! Lacey sortie,soupirant,puis se dirigeant a la voiture.

Rumple vit Lacey revenir .

_On rentre ? demanda-t-il

Lacey entra dans la voiture,posant le sac de médicament,sous son siège.

Lacey réfléchssant 2minutes.

_ Hum, non! Il faudrait rendre visite a la..Regina! Fit-elle le regardant, j'en étais là avant tout ça! En effet , Lacey en voulait à cette feme pour tout le mal qu'elle leur faisait subir à elle et Rumple et d'après Rumple cela faisait déjà de nombreuses fois qu'elle s'en était prit à elle .

_Quoi ? fit Rumple freinant brusquement . Voyons dearie tu n'es pas en état !

_ Hum..En freinant ainsi c'est sur,tu vas ramener mes vomissements...je sais ce que je fais,et là..je vais un peu mieux grâce a ton calment! Mentit Lacey.

Rumple s'excusa , reprenant sa route .

_Ce n'est pas une bonne idée .

_ Et pourquoi,se serait une mauvaise idée?

_ Tu es malade et elle n'est pas une bonne personne !

Elle n' était pas vraiment malade..elle se sentit bizarre quand il lui dit cela..

_ Hum...ça arrive a tout le monde d' être malade mon coeur,ce n'est pas sa qui va m'empêcher quoique se soit! Alors emmène moi...moi...si tu ne veux pas y aller! Fit-elle.

_ Je ne te laisserais jamais seule en sa présence , siffla Rumple tournant ds la rue de Regina.

_ Bien! Alors c'est parfait dearie! Emmènes nous! Fit-elle fixant avec haine droit devant elle,elle devra faire attention a elle si de là magie devait faire son apparition,elle voudrais pas perdre l'etre a l'interieur d'elle,l'embryon..qui qui commence a grandir en elle.

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez vous ?_

_Review SVP , ça fait toujours plaisir :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Post recorrigé , du moins du mieux que je puisse faire … excusez moi pour les innombrables fautes d'orthographe et autres des deux premiers chapitres , je les recorrigerais )**_

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Voici le nouveau post !**_

_**Merci à jujuouat pour tes review ! ça fait très plaisir ! Adé et moi même te remersions !Efectivement les fic Rumbelle sont trop peu nombreuse ! Le RP permet de combler notre manque car c'est quotidien pour nous de jouer ! Ainsi l'histoire avance très vite et vous promets un grand nombre de chapitre !**_

_**J'espère que l'histoire vous plait ! Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose , vous pouvez ma laisser autant de message que vous voulez ! Je peux comprendre que la présentation peut etre déroutante . Effectiement , dans un RP , chaque perso à son point de vue , ainsi , ici à chaque nouveau paragraphe c'est le point de vue d'un des persos .**_

_**Bon chapitre à tous !**_

* * *

**Post 3 **

Rumple et Lacey se dirigèrent chez Regina , Lacey était toute remontée contre elle .

Malheureusement , aucun des deux n'obtinrent les réponses qu'ils désirèrent . La grande méchante Reine ... était amnésique . Elle ne se souvenait de rien . Situation quelque peut désarmante . La pauvre chérie , par chagrin d'amour avait traversé la frontière . Ce qui faisait que maintenant , elle ne se souvenait de plus rien du tout , autant de qui ils étaient , que de leurs monde .

Rumple et Lacey furent contraint de repartir bredouille , ils n'obtiendraient rien d'elle , même en la menaçant ... la sauveuse était à ses cotées ... bien trop proche pour que ce ne soit que de l'amitié ...

De plus , Lacey fut prise de violents soubresauts qui l'amena à vomir le peu qu'elle avait dans le ventre .

Rumple aida lacey a prendre place dans la voiture et ils se dirigèrent a la maison .

Rumple sentant Lacey très faible , la téléporta dans leur lit .

Elle était sur le lit, encore une fois téléportée par un tour de magie de Rumple.

_ Rumple ?! Fit-elle faiblement,s'allongeant,ne sachant pas s'il était téléporté avec..

_Oui? demanda-t-il à ses côtés.

_ Tu as pensé à mes médicaments? Fit-elle, le regardant le voyant prêt d'elle.

Rumple se figea .

_Je vais les chercher, fit-il .

_ Sous mon siège ...dans la voiture! Fit-elle le regardant.

_Bien .

Rumple remonta et passa ces médicaments à sa femme .Il lui apporta aussi une bouteille d'eau .S'asseyant à ces côtés ,il lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

_ Merci chéri, fit-elle posant les médicament sur la table de nuit ,prenant un anti vomissement, le prenant avec une gorgée d'eau. Cachant naturellement et discrètement,bien au fond du sac le test de grosse pour pouvoir voir depuis combien de temps elle était enceinte. Faisant comme si de rien était en rangeant sa boîte de calment. Lacey prît la main de Rumple entre le sienne et les posa contre son flanc.

_ ...Je t'aime..souffla t-elle faiblement.

_Moi aussi mon ange , moi aussi , murmurait Rumple ,Repose toi .

Lacey le fixa droit dans les yeux, se sentant si mal de lui mentir ,elle n'en était pas très bien.

_ Oui... susurra Lacey, fermant ses paupières, soupirant.

Rumple passa tendrement ces doigts dans ces cheveux pour l'aider à se reposer .

Dans son esprit mille et une question résonnait . Que pouvait-elle avoir ? Ça le déchirait de la voir si mal .

Sentant les mains de Rumple dans ses cheveux, elle fit un léger sourire, ces caresses l'aidait à se détendre légèrement et de faire un petit somme..

Rumple la laissa et descendit au rez de chaussé , faire un petit quelque chose a manger . Elle aurait sûrement faim en se réveillant.

Après un bon petit somme,d'une heure. , Lacey se réveilla,seule dans la pièce, se redressant elle s' étira vivement, la sieste venait de lui faire un peu de bien,la requinquant un peu.

Quant tout un tas de question la pris en l'espace de quelques instants...mais qu'allai t-elle faire? Comment allait elle pouvoir lui dire ça? Elle n'allait pas pouvoir lui cacher ça éternellement,des signes de grossesse aller faire leurs apparitions.

Lacey prît sa tête entre ses mains, stressant, son bien être n'aurait pas durée longtemps .Cela la rongeait, cela n'était peut être pas bon pour elle, ne sachant que faire ,ayant tellement peur de la réaction de Rumple..

Elle décida de se taire ,pour le moment, contre son grès ,elle essayerait de lui faire comprendre, plus tard .Mais il fallait qu'elle y arrive, qu'elle trouve le courage...ce qui s'avérerait être difficile..

Lacey se leva,but de l'eau à la bouteille puis descendit les escaliers,

_Dearie ? .Demande -t-elle,en bas des escaliers d'une petite voix rauque, la tête dans les vapes après sa petite sieste.

Rumple se retourna , il était assit au comptoir de la cuisine lisant un livre quelconque .

_Bien dormit , sourit-l .

Lacey s' approcha jusqu'à Rumple, lui rendant son petit sourire.

_ Oui ! Dit-elle simplement, se mettant derrière lui,passant ses mains sur le épaules de Rumple, les caressants en penchant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

_ Tu lis quoi? Susurra -t-elle sa petite voix.

_Le livre que Bae avait commencé , fit Rumple .

_ Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question ! Fit-elle ricanant, embrassant Rumple sur la joue. Se détachant de lui elle alla rejoindre les placards derrière eux, prit une tasse se servit un café, et s'assit face à lui,le regardant,buvant son café, souriant derrière sa tasse le voyant concentré dans sa lecture.

Rumple tourna le livre et lu le titre .

_L'ile aux trésors .

Rumple posa le livre et se leva et alla au frigo chercher ce qu'il avait préparé .

_Une petite faim ?

_ Hum..non merci, je n'ai pas faim ,fit-elle naturellement,concentré sur son café .

Puis elle fronça soudainement les sourcils se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis hier, à par un pain au chocolat ce matin,c'était tout. .Elle le va le regard sur Rumple puis lui fit un léger sourire faisant comme si de rien.

_Tu as été chercher le courrier? Fit-elle changeant de sujet, prenant les clés sur le comptoir et se levant elle fixa Rumple attendant sa réponse. Ce n'était pas l'habitude de Lacey de penser au courrier et encore moins d'aller le chercher.

_heu non , murmura Rumple .

Lui mourait de faim . Prenant une cuillère il entama sa mousse au chocolat , pendant que Lacey parti chercher le courrier .

Lacey sortit précipitamment sans vraiment sans rendre compte, puis alla prendre le courrier sans vraiment regarder elle prît des enveloppes et pub qui étaient sous celles-ci, elle referma la boîte aux lettres et rentra ,posant sur le comptoir les clés et le courrier face a Rumple.

Rumple regarda vite fait le courrier , la cuillère dans sa bouche . Rien de bien passionnant n'avait été livré .

Lacey vit des pubs en dessous, et on pouvait distinguer sur la première page des habits pour enfant de bas age que des bébés mannequins portaient ! Lacey fit les gros yeux, fixant la pub ,décidément sa la suivait partout !

_ Hummmmmm! se racla-t-elle fortement la gorge.

_ Finalement tu me donne envie avec ta mousse au chocolat! Fit-elle.

Elle se dirigea au frigo,prit un yaourt au chocolat, une cuillère et sans se rendre vraiment compte elle plongea généreusement la cuillère dedans ,la mettant précipitamment dans sa bouche,la queue de la cuillère ressortit de sa bouche, les doigts posés dessus fixant Rumple.

Rumple lui sourit , et reprit le livre qu'il lisait , picorant dans son pot en même temps .

Lacey remarqua que c'était pas les mêmes chocolat qu'ils avaient .Elle s'approcha de son pot se gênant pas de picorer dans son ramequin,ça avait l'air délicieux,elle prît généreusement de sa mousse dans sa bouche. De la mousse qu'il semblait avoir fait lui même.

_ Mmh, je me disais aussi ...ce n'est le même qu'on a ..le tien est plus appétissant , surtout la texture qui n'est pas la même ,fit elle la cuillère toujours dans la bouche, hummmm et le goût auchi! Rajout-elle.

_Hey , protesta Rumple , retirant son pot vers lui .J'ai faim moi ! sourit-il.

_ On partage? Rigola Lacey la cuillère toujours dans la bouche dégustant la mousse au chocolat encore dans sa bouche.

_Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim ? Fit-il lui passant sa propre cuillère sous le nez.

_ Humm … je croyais, c'est bien le problème.. Fit-elle essayant de choper la cuillère de Rumple avec sa bouche .

Malheureusement , avec un sourire sadique , Rumple enfourna sa propre cuillère dans sa bouche .

Lacey n'eut le temps de la choper, mécontente de son geste , elle lui arracha la cuillère de la bouche,souriant malicieusement..

_ Humm,tu l'auras voulu..

Lacey se jeta fougueusement et précipitamment sur la bouche de Rumple, le forçant à ouvrir sa bouche,avant qu'il n'avale la mousse,passant sa langue dans sa bouche,prenant son visage en coupe.

_Hum, protesta-t-il alors que Lacey lui sautait dessus , lui prenant ce qu'il allait avaler ._ Non mais , quelles sont ces manières ? fit-il l'embrassant sur le bout du nez .

_ Bah tu me taquines avec ta mousse au chocolat...en voilà les conséquences. Et qui ne sont pas mauvaises d'ailleurs,fit elle passant sa langue contre sa propre bouche ricanant.

Rumple secoua la tête ricanant .Au bout de quelques minutes de silence il lui demanda :

_Que voudrais-tu faire dearie ?

_ Ce que je veux faire? Je voulais manger du chocolat moi! Fit-elle souriant,jouant avec sa cuillère contre le comptoir.

_ hum ,je ne sais pas une idée?Une envie précise? Demanda Lacey.

_Pas vraiment, ce que tu te sens capable à faire , tu es malade après tout , la plage me semble donc impossible .

_ Hum..., fit Lacey devant se priver de cette sortie, car Rumple la croyait malade..

_ Si on suit ce principe ...je ne peux rien faire,fFit-elle tristement en fixant Rumple.

_Nous allons bien trouver quelque chose, non ?

_ Oui..mais tu sais j'ai pris mes calment avant de dormir , on devrait être tranquille pendant une heure ou deux encore , fit-elle regardant Rumple.

_ On va se manger une glace?

_Je croyais vraiment que tu n'avais pas faim . Tu as bien changé d'avis ! On sort ? demanda-t-il.

_ Une glace au chocolat! Je veux mon chocolat! Rigola Lacey .

_ Allons y alors .

* * *

Voila pour aujourd'hui ! La suite très très bientôt !

Mais avant cela , laissez nous un petit message ! Nous ignorons si ça vous plait et nous aimerions le savoir !


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Merci pour les reviews ça nous à fait très plaisir !_

_Ps : nous essayons d'améliorer notre orthographe (notre point faible) pour vous assurer une meilleur lecture !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Post 4:_**

Rumple et Lacey se dirigèrent en ville à pied en ce début d'après midi . Ils s'achetèrent une glace et firent un tour dans le parc , celle-ci à la main .

Lacey se colla contre son homme, mangeant sa glace au chocolat, depuis le temps qu'elle le voulait son chocolat, elle en était contente et la dégustait pleinement . Concentrée sur celle ci, elle ne remarqua pas vraiment qu'au parc elle y trouverai des dans celui-ci Lacey demanda à Rumple :

_ On est bien tous les deux ,tu ne trouves pas ? Sourit Lacey.

_Oui , lui répondit-il , embrassant sa tempe , comme toujours Dearie .Ta présence me comble au plus haut point .

Lacey sourit pleinement à Rumple ,attrapant les lèvres de celui-ci, sans réfléchir une seconde, les mots de Rumple étaient si bon.  
Quand celle-ci entendit des petits rires prêt d'elle, comme des petits ricanement, Lacey lâcha soudainement la bouche de Rumple, tournant le regard elle vit des enfant. "Mon dieu,"pensait-elle, écarquillant les yeux, "mais c'est pas possible , le sort s' acharne!" Lacey fronça pleinement les sourcils.  
Quand un petit fonça sur eux jouant avec une épée.

Rumple profitait pleinement du baisé mais il fut vite stoppé .  
_ Qui a-t-il ? demanda -t-il , d'ordinaire ça ne la gênée pas de se montrer en public .  
Rumple évita un mini chevalier qui passé près d'eux , criant dans tout les sens .  
Il sourit à la scène , le petit lui rappela de beau souvenir de Baelfire enfant .

_ On est au parc?! Fit-elle étonnée sur le coup,voyant Rumple esquiver le petit qui avait l'air de bien s' amuser en chevalier souriant.  
_ Rien pourquoi il devrait y avoir chose? Hum!

Lacey avança soudainement, Rumple derrière elle, elle fronça les sourcils Ecarquillant les yeux la scène qu'elle venait de voir était si belle, Rumple qui souriait . Lacey ne savait que penser ,un petit sourire étira tout de même ses lèvres, mais le stress la reprît , elle ne devait pas ce fier a ça .C'est une réaction que tout le monde aurai eu ! Non?

Le sourire de Rumple se figea .Il ne comprenant pas son comportement plus qu'étrange .  
_ Dearie que t'arrive t-il bon sang ,fit-il s'approchant d'elle la retenant par le bras .

Lacey s'arrêta, ne se retournant pas.  
_ Mais rien..rien du tout! Pourquoi il m'arriverait quelque chose? Fit-elle fixant des couples allongés sur l'herbe avec des enfants qui jouaient auteurs d'eux, le sourire , la joie sur les lèvres .

_ Excuse-moi , mais tu as vraiment un comportement bizarre là Dearie !

Lacey se retourna, fixant Rumple dans les yeux, prenant son courage a de mains pour le regarder même si c'était dur, en lui mentant.  
_ Écoute, je suis désolée si je parais bizarre,mais la chaleur, tout ces gens , ces enfants qui crient me donne mal a la tête, mentit Lacey, je me sens pas très bien .C'est tout ! Tu avais peut être raison, c'était peut être une mauvaise idée de sortir pour ma part!

_ Rentrons alors , pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu allais mal Dearie ?Je ne veux que ton bien !

_ Je voulais prendre l'air ,sortir avec toi, Fit-elle baissant les yeux, ne veux pas rentrer non plus tout de suite. On a qu'a s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille plus loin sur l'herbe? Demanda Lacey .

_Bien , fit Rumple , passant son ras sur les épaules de Lacey , l'entraînant à l'ombre .

Lacey s'assit sur l'herbe.  
_ Hum.. ça te fais quoi d' être grand père?!Demanda soudainement Lacey , essayant de tâter le terrain, voir la réaction de Rumple, le regardant.

Rumple fut étonné , jamais il n'avait parlé de ça .  
_ Eh bien ... je ne l'intègre pas tellement , je n'ai pas vu grandir Baelfire . Ce que je regrette énormément comme tu le sais . Je n'ai ... je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de rapport avec Henry.C'est un garçon intelligent , voila pourquoi le livre l'a choisit pour détenir la vérité sur nous .  
Ce n'était en fait pas le hasard ... ma propre progéniture ...  
Mais bref , je n'ai pas eu de relation grand père /petit fils avec lui . Je n'en n'ai d'ailleurs pas , il ... il reste avec ces autres grands parents ...  
Je ne suis pas aimé et on ne me fait pas confiance ! Néanmoins , avant d'être au courant j'aimais plutôt parler avec lui . Il était le seul à croire à la malédiction , j'aimais plutôt ça . C'est lui qui m'apporterait le moyen de retrouver mon fils après tout !

Lacey jouait avec l'herbe entre ses mains, écoutant plus qu' attentivement Rumple, faisant des hochements de tête quand il parlait.  
_ Hum... Et si il s' avérait qu'il veuille passer du temps avec toi, tu réagirais comment? T'aimerais le fait de devoir t' occuper de lui? Sans pensais à ta relation avec Baelfire, Fit-elle fixant le jeu pour enfant droit devant -elle.

Rumple se tourna vers elle .  
_Même si je le voulais , ils ne me laisserait jamais Henry Dearie . Il .. il y a une partie de moi qui le désir . Grand père , rigola Rumple , c'est une grande chose tout de même . J'aime les enfants . J'aimerais pouvoir passer du temps avec Henry , c'est sûrement d'ailleurs une de seules personnes de cette ville à ne serait ce me comprendre un minimum . Lui qui me disait que Baelfire me pardonnerait un jour ...

_ Eh, mais.. Tu n'as pas l'impression de me zapper quand tu dis ça ?! Rigola Lacey, une phrase venait de la marquer et lui donner le sourire: IL AIME LES ENFANTS ! Lacey s'allongea sur l'herbe, retirant ses talons. Croisant les bras derrière sa tête , fixant le ciel, pensive.

_Autre que toi ! Ca me paraissait si évident dearie !  
Rumple s'allongea à ces côtés , sur un coude , la regardant .

Lacey lui fit un sourire, tournant légèrement la tête, les yeux perdue dans ses pensés, elle s' imaginait quelque image de sa tê avec le ventre rond et Rumple qui passerait sa main, sentant leur bébé qui donnerait des petits coups. Ou écoutant le bébé , posant sa tête contre son ventre Ce qui la fit sourire pleinement sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

Rumple s'approcha et lui fit un petit baisé sur les lèvres avant de s'allonger sur le dot , le regard dans le ciel .

Lacey ne voulant pas lâcher les lèvres de Rumple, se retourna, posant sa tête contre la poitrine de Rumple, baisant le creux du cou de Rumple remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres, passant délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rumple, enroulant une mèche sur son index. Lacey était soudainement de bonne humeur .La grossesse la perturbé beaucoup et ses sautes d' humeur étaient très régulière.

Rumple caressa tendrement sa joue

Cela rongé en Lacey.  
_ Tu aimes les enfants alors comme ça? Qui l'aurai cru ,rigola Lacey.

Rumple se redressa sur un coude .  
_Bien sur , pourquoi le contraire ? fronça les sourcils Rumple , intrigué.

_ Comme ça, je ne sais pas.. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais t' occuper d' enfants ,Fit-elle, passant une main dans ses propres cheveux.

_Hum ... ,fit Rumple ne savant pas quoi en penser .

Lacey voyant que Rumple n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi dire l'ayant sûrement mit mal a l'aise , elle essaya de rattraper le coup. Elle se mit sur un coude, se tournant face Rumple.  
_ Eh ! Non mais je rigole chéri, Fit-elle , après le raclement de gorge de Rumple, pinçant la hanche de Rumple, se mordillant sa lèvre,souriant malicieusement.

_ Humm, sa a l'air de plutôt te bloquer quand je te dis ça..je t'ai connu beaucoup plus bavard et plus expressif ! Rigola Lacey, se redressant en se débarrassant de sa veste ,la mettant proprement derrière sur l'herbe pour poser sa tête, reprenant sa position initiale fixant le ciel, restant de la place sur sa veste pour une deuxième petite tête, après quelques minutes elle regarda Rumple.  
_ Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais mon amour, lui sourit-elle .Tapotant avec sa main la place libre sur sa veste, elle lui fit signe de venir.  
_Quoique, continua-t-elle ,tu m'as l'air comestible comme garçon , surtout que j'ai des envies soudaines parfois! Tu as peut etre raison de prendre tes précautions et distances avec moi, rajout-elle ricanant, repensant a la mousse au chocolat.

_C'est très rassurant tout ça Dearie , murmura Rumple , tendant un bras vers elle pour attraper une de ces mains .

_ Tu trouves? Rigola Lacey.  
Se laissant prendre là main souriant.

_Hum ...  
Rumple posa sa tête sur le sol , près de Lacey .

Lacey attrapa les lèvres de Rumple, grognant contre celles-ci..  
_ Hum? demanda Lacey.

Rumple passa les mains dans les cheveux de Lacey .  
_Ça va mieux toi ?

_ On va dire que pour l'instant oui, fit-elle relevant sa tête, regardant Rumple dans les yeux.  
_ Sûrement les médicaments qui font ça ! Fit-elle embarrassée.

_C'est bien .  
Rumple emplit ces poumons d'aire , puis ferma les yeux , laissant le soleil parcourir sa peau

Lacey en profita pour se détacher de Rumple, et de se lever discrètement, sans faire de bruit , marchant un peu sur l'herbe pas très loin dans ses pensées, le regard fixant droit devant elle fixant les enfants dans le jeu,s'arrêtant net face a lui.  
Lacey soupira.  
_ Comment je vais faire ? Se marmonna t-elle perdue.

Rumple ne remarqua pas l'absence de Lacey .Il continua de laisser le soleil faire son action sur sa peau .

Lacey fixa le jeu le regard perdu..  
Fixant les enfants, souriant en les tellement mal intérieurement ,elle détourna le regard, continuant sa marche ,mais elle tomba nez a nez face a une petite famille. Composée sûrement des parents et leurs enfants.  
Lacey plissa les yeux désespérément, hochant là tête, les mains contre ses hanches.  
Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser tous ensemble, les parents avaient l'air comblés et heureux..  
Lacey essaya d' imaginer là réaction de Rumple en les regardant discrètement, s'imaginant à leur place, avec Rumple et l'enfant qu'ils auraient..

Rumple se releva et vit Lacey au loin , il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait .Il lui demanda donc .

Lacey n'entendit pas Rumple prise dans sa pensée, le regard ailleurs, étant debout.  
Dans ses pensées, elle dit s'en vraiment sans rendre compte:  
_ C'est tellement beau...

_Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il .

Lacey se retourna soudainement, entendant cette fois la voix de celui-ci, le fixant.  
_ Quoi , quoi donc? Fit-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

_Rien , murmura Rumple .  
Lacey était tellement bizarre depuis quelques heures . L'entendait une fois sur 2, changeant d'humeurs tout aussi souvent ...

_ Hum , okay ! Si tu le dis, Fit-elle prenant sa veste au sol.  
Elle ne comprenait pas les mots de Rumple, car elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait dis tout haut ce qu'elle avait pensé !  
_ On y va? Fit-elle mettant sa veste, il commençait à refaire frais à 17 h.  
_ On va chercher un truc a manger pour ce soir? Fit-elle le regardant.

_ Si tu le désire.  
Rumple épousseta son pantalon et la dirigea vers la sortie , toujours dans ces pensées .

Lacey ne savait pas comment réagir avec Rumple..  
_ Hum.. Fit-elle marchant, essayant de briser le gros blanc mais n'y arriva pas .

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au Grannys commander quelque chose à emporter

Lacey et Rumple ne parlent toujours pas Lacey s'avança jusqu'à la porte du Granny's dépassant Rumple ne disant rien.

Rumple alla au comptoir , un froid qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était installé entre eux .  
_Que désires-tu ?

_ Hum... , je ne sais pas , je vais regarder ce qu'il y a, fit-elle simplement, ne sachant quoi rajouter de plus à Rumple .Elle se sentait mal à l'aise tout a coup face à Rumple, c' était si bizarre.  
Lacey se dirigea à l' opposé de lui ,esquivant le froid entre eux, sur le comptoir regardant les menus sur les affiches accrochés au mur.

Rumple resta immobile , à attendre .

Lacey se rapprocha de lui.  
_ J'en sais rien , ce que tu veux enfaîte... Fit-elle le regard vide, s'apprêtant à l' attendre dehors, sortant .Elle l' attendit devant assise sur une table , ne le laissant pas même le temps de lui répondre.  
Étant assise ,elle mit sa tête entre ses mains.  
_ Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui se passe! Marmonna t-elle.

Rumple ne comprit rien .  
Il commanda Mexicain et sorti un sac a la main .

Entendant Rumple , elle se releva soudainement.  
_ Hum.. ,se racla-t-elle le gorge, tu as trouvé un truc a manger alors?  
Elle le regarda d'un air embarrassé.

_ Oui , bien sur .  
Rumple ne sentait pas Lacey très bien .  
_Rentrons .

_ Euh.. Oui, oui rentrons , Fit-elle fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Tu as pris quoi alors?  
Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder, marchant à côté de lui . Elle n'aimait pas du tout avoir un tel mal être avec Rumple.

_Mexicain , sourit doucement Rumple , testant le terrain .  
Mais bon sang que ce passait-il !

Lacey hocha la tête, lui faisant un léger sourire, retournant la tête, soupirant doucement..  
Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas a lui parler normalement? Comme d' habitude ! Pourquoi c'était si froid entre eux?  
Lacey en connaissait la cause. Le fait mentir à Rumple et de lui cacher la vérité l'empêché d'être naturelle avec..

Après une marche toujours dans le silence, ils arrivèrent à la maison . Rumple posa les plats sur la table , se mordillant la langue.

Lacey entra se déchaussa de ses talons dans l'entrée et ôta sa veste ne disant toujours rien de plus. Passant nerveusement ses mains le long de ses cuisses,elle se dirigea prêt de Rumple.  
_ Hum...

Rumple se tourna vers Lacey , ne supportant plus cette situation !  
_Dearie bon sang tu vas me dire ce que tu as là !

Lacey sursauta et paniqua..  
_ Ce que j'ai où?! Fit-elle fronçant les sourcils, regardant son corps.

Rumple se passa une main dans les cheveux , exaspéré par tout ça.  
_Ton comportement dearie ! Je ne te comprends plus !

Lacey n'osa pas regarder Rumple dans les yeux.  
_ Comprendre quoi ? Fit-elle ayant mal d'entendre ses mots ,serrant ses poings inconsciemment.

Rumple n'en pu plus . Levant un bras au ciel , laissant sortir un son de mécontentement de sa bouche , il parti . Il se rendit au sous sol . Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait , elle ne voulait pas lui parler . Très bien ! Il avait d'autre chat à fouetter se disait-il la colère montant en lui !

Voyant Rumple ainsi et partir Lacey plissa les yeux de douleur, ce laissant aller contre le comptoir de la cuisine la tête entre ses ne savait pas comment décida alors d'aller le rejoindre en bas ne sachant que faire d'autre .Elle eu l'idée d'essayer d'aborder le sujet Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi alors qu'il faisait tout pour elle .Il s'inquiétait tellement de se qu'elle avait et s'occupait d'elle .

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

_Laissez nous un petit mot pour nous le faire savoir :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Voici le nouveau post , nous espérons qu'il vous plaira ._

_Merci Jujuouat pour ton soutiens _

_Laux & Adé_

* * *

**Post 5 :**

A peine arrivé en bas , que Rumple avait fait apparaître son rouet dans un coin de la pièce . Il s'y installa directement . Ça lui permettait de libérer son esprit . Ça l'avait toujours fait . Lacey descendit le rejoindre, arrivée au bas des escaliers , elle ne bougea pas, laissant ses mains sûr la rambarde.**  
**_ Chéri... Souffla-t-elle fixant Rumple sûr son rouet, avec un regard dépité et désolé.Rumple ne bougea pas , laissant sa main droite tourner délicatement la roue .**  
**_Oui ? repondi-t-il .Lacey soupira un bon coup , baissant les yeux au sol.**  
**_ Hum ! Il faut que je te parle , Fit elle, d'une toute petite voix rauque, à peine auditive, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains, à défaut de ronger ses ongles, bougeant ses pieds nerveusement aussi, se posant contre le mur à coter des escaliers, se mordillant la lèvre paniquant intérieurement, le stress la prit soudainement, une grosse boule au ventre..le souffle arrêta tout mouvement , et se retourna doucement vers elle , toujours assit sur son tabouret .**  
**Il la fixa simplement , le regard interrogatif .Lacey tremblante, entrouvrit la bouche et essaya de sortir les mots:**  
**_ Je... je...**  
**Lacey ravala sa salive essayant de dire la suite mais rien ne sortie et reprît:**  
_ Je... je...  
**Ellesoupira pleinement ,énervée intérieurement et perdit tout ses moyens.**  
**_ MERDE! Fit-elle en criant sans s'en rendre vraiment compte,serrant la rambarde entre ses mains. Respirant que plus fort, fronçant les sourcils et écarquillant les yeux.**  
**_ Je.. je t'attends pour manger , fit-elle simplement.**  
**Remontant précipitamment les escaliers la tête baissée ,laissant une larme couler contre sa joue, rejoignant le haut. Elle n' avait pas cette force de le lui avouer, la peur et l' appréhension prenaient le dessus sur elle, à en perdre tout ses moyens face à Rumple.  
Celui-ci se figea . Mais bon sang que lui arrivait-il !  
Il resta plusieurs minutes inertes à attendre. Puis se rappelant des mots de Lacey , il se leva et la rejoignit à l' étage pour manger .Lacey était sûr le comptoir, assise face au sac, fixant le mur face a elle, pensive... Les mains soutenant sa tête. Entendant Rumple monter elle tourna la tête vers arriva et s'assit en face d'elle . Ouvrant le sac . Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait voulu lui dire quelque chose , car elle n'avait même pas ouvert la nourriture !Lacey n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face, elle joua avec ses doigts nerveusement contre la table se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien penser a ce moment là. **  
**Quand celle ci pensa qu'elle devait faire son test de grossesse, mais à jeun :**  
**_ Humm! J' arrive , je reviens, je dois aller chercher mes médicaments là haut , fit-elle se levant du siège, rejoignant l'étage soupira , et attendit . Tout cela était plus qu'é monta précipitamment les escaliers, rejoignant la chambre, marchant jusqu'à la table de nuit. Prendre son sac plastique de pharmacie, où se trouvait les médicaments ...enfin .. surtout son test de grossesse. Elle jeta un œil dans la pièce, regardant si Rumple ne l'aurait pas suivi en la trouvant ainsi suspect et bizarre .

Elle prit la boîte en carton se dirigeant vite, dans la salle du bain du haut , verrouillant la porte à clé. Puis faisant son test de grossesse dans celle -ci après avoir fait le nécessaire des conditions d' utilisations indiqués sûr la notice.. Elle attendit quelques minutes que ça s'affiche sûr le test.

Elle resta figée devant celui -ci, attendant impatiemment..mais avec tout de même de l'appré trouva que Lacey prenait plutôt beaucoup de temps pour aller chercher trois médicaments .**  
**Il se leva et commença a gravir les escaliers .Lacey secoua le test dans ses mains mais rien ne s' affichait encore .**  
**_ Aller ! Aller ! Marmonna Lacey fixant le test, le coeur battant dans tous les sens , elle était plutôt angoissée et prise de panique qu' autre chose, sachant qu' elle prenait un peu trop de temps par rapport à l'excuse qu' elle avait pu dire à Rumple précé arriva au niveau de la chambre , mais Lacey n'était pas là .**  
**_ Dearie ? Lanç attendit le résultat stressant tellement, une anxiété la prit ,là boule au ventre. Cette anxiété pouvait s'expliquer par le fait le faîte qu'elle soit peu soutenues dans ce moment là et souffrant de stress et de solitude psychologique... Car elle était la seule au courant. Elle fixa le test urinaire de grossesse qui enfin afficha une barre de couleur foncée.

Lacey eut chaud tout a coup, elle le savait pourtant mais elle se rendait vraiment compte maintenant qu' elle l' était. Oui! Qu'elle était ENCEINTE. Elle avait la preuve sous les yeux , un tourbillon de sensation la prit , une envie de crier joie et bonheur car son rêve devenait réalité mais cela fût vite disparut , prise pas un stresse, ayant les mains moites, une bouffée de chaleur,se faisant apparaître sur son front.. L' appréhension de la réaction de son homme, prenait toujours autant le dessus, sur l' enthousiasme d'avoir cet enfant venant de son vrai amour.

Le test était très fiable, il permetait de dater sa grossesse en analysant la dose d'hormones HcG et en déterminant la date exact de depuis quand elle était enceinte. Depuis 15 jours maintenant ! Lacey fronça les sourcils face à la date : **  
**_ 15 jours ?! Vraiment?! 15 jours.. que, que.. je le suis ! S' étonna Lacey, aurait -elle oubliée de prendre la pilule une fois ? Après avoir eu un rapport avec Rumple, il y a 15 jours?**  
**Elle réfléchissait. Peut être la fois où elle était venue chez celui-ci et qu'elle y était restée plus longtemps que prévue : une bonne semaine.

Lacey avait toujours aussi chaud, cette bouffée de chaleur la hantée vivement. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire de son test de grossesse maintenant.**  
**L'ayant entre ses mains, paniquant ! Quant tout a coup, elle entendit Rumple l'appeler .**  
**Lacey fit tomber son test de grossesse contre le sol inconsciemment , ravalant vivement sa salive et lâchant une larme par l'angoisse, ne sachant que faire et surtout quoi dire,elle ne répondit pas. Elle fît comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. **  
**Mais qu'allait-elle faire de ce test , elle se pencha et le ramassa le remettant vite dans son emballage en carton la grosse boule au ventre , respirant doucement mais très rapidement essayant de ne pas se faire entendre, manquant d' air tout a coup comme ci, elle allait en tomber dans les pommes, elle se rongea les ongles soudainement sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

* * *

_La suite arriveras bientôt car ce chap' était assez court :)_

_Un petit commentaire de votre part ? :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à toutes (tous ) , voici le nouveau chapitre des aventures de notre petit couple préféré :)_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews : sebi , likeatoad , jujuouat :)_

_Ca nous à fait très plaisir ._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Corection :**

Rumple ressorti de la pièce ne voyant pas Lacey , elle devait être aux toilettes, se disait-il.

Lacey resta figée et déglutit, ne sachant pas si Rumple était partit , ou non !  
Elle mit le carton d'emballage dans son t-shirt, dans l' extrémité de son tailleur au niveau de la ceinture, comptant le jeter dans la poubelle de la cuisine, quant Rumple aurait le dos tourné. Elle se lava les mains et sortie rejoindre le bas , manger.  
Prenant ses 3 calmants dans la main. Elle descendit les escaliers rejoignant le bas.

Il redescendit les escaliers et sortit les plats préparés . Mettant le couvert . Voila qu'il pensait ce matin que la journée allait être paisible ! Et non, il s' était bien trompé ! Une nouvelle ombre , dont il ignorait la substance pour le moment , planait au dessus de leurs têtes .

Lacey se dirigea face au comptoir, posant les 3 petits calmants prêt de son verre. Restant debout quelques instants ne sachant pas si elle devait jeter le test maintenant ou après, elle attendit de voir, ce qu'allait faire Rumple pour le savoir.

Lui, s'assit à table , regardant Lacey . Son plat était devant lui , fumant .

Lacey comprît qu'elle ne pourrait pas le jeter tout de suite, malheureusement pour elle. Elle devait garder encore cela sur sa conscience en plus de tout le reste. Vraiment difficile pour elle , il ne faudrait pas en plus de tout, que cela tombe de son tailleur. Elle fit un sourire nerveux à Rumple, s'assoyant a son tour , face à son plat chaud fumant lui aussi, fixant Rumple qui la fixait.

Il lui rendit son sourire et attaqua a manger .  
Pourquoi tant de silence ?

Ruby était devant la maison de Mr Gold , hésitant à toquer , à la porte de celui-ci. Elle était bien obligée de les prévenir.

Lors de cet instant de silence complet , Lacey prit ses médicaments les avalent un à un, buvant de l'eau. Mais le silence fut soudainement briser. On sonna à la porte  
.Lacey fixa Rumple fronçant les sourcils , l'air de dire: On attend de la visite aujourd'hui ?  
Rumple fronça les siens aussi .  
Tout deux surpris se fixant bêtement, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir sonner à leur porte.

_C'est peu etre Baelfire , fit Rumple.  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte .Il fut plus qu'étonné de voir Ruby .  
_ Mll Lucas ?! fit-il pas vraiment enchanté .

_ Tamara et Hook ! I..ils veulent se venger ! Je.. Je les ai surpris parler dans la forêt !" Commença à expliquer Ruby, quelque peu essoufflée .

Lacey profita de l'occasion, pour vite se lever et aller jeter son test a la poubelle. Jetant un regard à Rumple , voyant qu'il était occupé, elle se demandait : Qui pouvait bien venir les déranger ici ?  
Jetant la boîte en carton dans la poubelle, celle-ci entendit une voix féminine marmonner je ne sais quoi. Lacey fronça les sourcils, lâchant la boîte sans vraiment l'entasser dans la poubelle , étant prise de surprise elle ne remarqua pas, qu'elle avait oubliée de cacher la boîte au fond de la poubelle. Prise par l'intrigue : Qui est-ce? Et qu'est-ce que c'est encore?  
La mauvaise humeur de Lacey risquée de faire surface. Elle se dirigea dans l' entrée prêt de Rumple, se mettant contre l' embrasure de la porte. Voyant une jeune femme cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à Lacey, ne la connaissant pas.  
_ Hum! Fit-elle simplement en raclant sa gorge.

_ Et ? fit Rumple plus que peu intéresser par le bavardage de cette fille .  
Il vit Lacey arriver à son côté .

_ Je ne fait pas ça pour toi Gold... Ils veulent se servir de... Lacey pour t'atteindre" Fit- Ruby gravement.

Lacey fixa la jeune femme avec des yeux suspect, cette femme avait l' air affolée dans sa façon de parler.

_ Euh.. On se connaît? Fit Lacey, neutre fixant la jeune ?! Qui veut quoi ? Se servir de moi ? Lacey ne comprît rien, ce qui l' énerver que plus.  
" Encore heureux qu'elle ne fasse pas pour lui! " Pensa Lacey, la mâchoire serrée .

La colère commençait à monter ! Que voulait encore cette satanée Tamara , la raclée qu'elle s 'était pris part son compagnon n' avait pas servie de leçon ?

_Bien , fit Rumple d'une voix glaciale .

_ Euh... On ne se connaît pas vraiment , répondit Ruby en regardant Lacey  
. Elle se rendit compte qu'en effet elle ne connaissait pas cette femme la.

_ Ils ont aussi parlé d'un instrument qui tue les êtres magiques , Continua-t-elle.

Lacey fixa Rumple,avec des grands yeux , outrée par sa parole .  
_ Bien?! C'est tout ce que sa te fait ?! Fit-elle fronçant les sourcils, abasourdie.  
_ Comment connaissez-vous mon nom alors ? Demanda-t- elle, Et vous, vous connaissez tous les deux ?! Fit elle fusillant du regard Rumple puis Ruby , pourquoi Rumple répondait un simple "Bien" ?!  
Lacey bouillonnait en elle de ne rien comprendre à la situation qui se passait devant ses yeux.

_Merci du renseignement , je ferais attention , comme toujours Mlle Lucas ! Fit Rumple.

_ De rien. Il se peut que j'apprenne certaine chose ces jours prochains... Fit -elle, repensant aux paroles de Killian. Elle se retint de ne pas verser une larme devant Gold et Lacey...  
_ Je vous préviens si j'ai d'autres informations.

" Comme toujours Mlle Lucas " ?! Lacey se retînt de dire quelque chose à ce sujet, mais n'en pensa pas moins et ne s' empêcha aucunement de montrer qu'elle était mécontente, serrant vivement les poings.

_ Super .. "Mlle Lucas " ? C'est bien ça ?! Fit-Lacey fusillant la jeune femme, plutôt bien moulée dans ses habits elle aussi, mais s' était " SON HOMME ", "SA PROPRIETE".. pensait Lacey. Et donc quand sa l' atteigné, ce qui n'était pas bon du tout pour la personne en face.  
_ Oh et ne me répondez surtout pas,hein! faîte comme si je n' étais pas là! Continua -t-elle, regardant froidement Rumple , sa me concerne juste un peu mais... ce n'est pas grave! Fit-elle, leur tournant le dos avec de grands gestes mécontent.  
_Merci du renseignement..Comme toujours,Mlle Lucas..pfff! Fit Lacey énervée,imitant Rumple avec une voix grave, hochant là tête et les hanches.

Rumple soupira lourdement .  
_ Excusez nous , fit Rumple voulant fermer la porte , à la poursuite de Lacey . Il fit un hochement de tête a Ruby pour la remercier .  
_ Dearie , cria Rumple , Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prends bon sang !

_ C'est a qui que tu cris : DEARIE ? Elle ou l'autre moule à gâteau ? Non parce que.. Je ne sais plus moi ! Fit-elle toujours de dos a Rumple, mécontente.

_ A toi bon sang ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Cette pauvre fille me donne des informations sur toi ! Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?! Je ne comprend plus rien !Elle aurait très bien pu ne pas le faire ! Elle tenait à toi ! Tu ne t'en souviens plus ! Mais c'est le cas !

_ C'est vrai... Accentua Ruby sortit de ses pensé vérité on s'est connue un temps, on était même amies...

Lacey ne dit pas un mot, boudant et rechignant, elle se dirigea à sa place initiale manger, sans rien dire ou rajouter, serrant simplement les dents.  
Tout ça la stressée,en plus de ses sautes d' humeurs. Lacey s' en voulait de réagir ainsi avec Rumple,qui ne lui faisait rien, mais ses sautes d' humeurs étaient trop omniprésentes contre son gré , en plus de tout se reste encore et ce n' était pas facile pour elle de ce contrôler. Elle fixa le mur, face à elle s'assoyant.

Rumple remarqua que la porte était encore entrouverte et que la louve leur parlait encore .  
_Je pense que vous devriez y aller , lui dit-il .  
Se retournant il vit Lacey les yeux dans le vide.

_ Et le ..."bien" ?! Excuse-moi,mais cette nouvelle n'a pas l'air de te faire quelque chose... Fit-elle fixant le mur , se sentant fixée du regard. Lacey ne voulait pas qu'on les sépare encore une fois? NON! JAMAIS ! Surtout que maintenant elle est enceinte, un petit être grandissait en elle, à présent. Elle ne se permettrait pas ce danger arriver de toute manière, peu importe les circonstances, elle ferait toujours tout pour son vrai amour.

_ Voyons ! "Bien" pour dire.. " Ok , merci" ! bien sur que ça me fait quelques chose cette nouvelle !

Ruby partit au Granny's repensant aux derniers événements se laissant aller aux larmes...

_ Ok... Si tu le dis, fit-elle neutre, puis soupirant :  
_ Bon..on...mange alors? On va peut être finir par y arriver !  
Fit-elle tournant le regard sur Rumple, ne pensant plus a son test de grossesse qu'elle avait oublié d' entasser dans la poubelle.

_ Oui , fit Rumple .  
Il n'était pas du tout convaincu .  
Il parti réchauffer les plats avant de venir s' asseoir et de commencer à manger .

Lacey se mit à manger,même si l' appétit n'y était pas, elle joua avec sa fourchette dans le plat, pensive.  
Bon sang mais que lui arrivait-elle ?Pourquoi être si froide et distante avec Rumple.  
Lacey essaya de faire un effort ,tâtant le terrain, mais ne regardant pas Rumple dans les yeux,sa lui était impossible..déjà qu'elle avait du mal a rester naturelle avec..  
_ C'est pas mauvais ce petit plat...

Rumple lui sourit .  
_ Ca change !  
Lui non plus n'avait pas très faim et le goût de ce qu'il avait dans son assiette lui importa peu .

Lacey sourit a son tour.  
_ Oui.. Susurra-t-elle, laissant son assiette,buvant beaucoup d'eau a la levant posant l'assiette dans le réfrigérateur,elle le mangerait plus tard son repas, regardant dans le frigo s'il y avait quelque chose au chocolat...mais rien..Lacey n'avait envie que de ça ,il n'y avait que ça qui passé étant enceinte.  
_ Hum..il faudrait penser à faire le plein de chocolats, Fit-elle la tête dans le frigo.  
Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte

_ Il n'y en a plus ? Demanda Rumple étonné .

Lacey se sentait visée par la phrase de Rumple tout a coup.  
_ Hum..fit-elle raclant sa gorge, euh...eh bien, j'en es fort l'impression! D'un air innocent.

_ J'en rachèterais . Il faut que j'aille faire des courses pour Baelfire de toute manière .

_ Okay super, on ira demain ensemble? Demanda-t-elle sortant sa tête du frigo ,le refermant,se tournant face à Rumple lui souriant.  
_ Ce serai une première en plus , rigola Lacey, pensant à un tas de choses qui lui donné envie tout a coup , pleins d'images de gourmandises au chocolat.

_Oui , bien sur . Dearie , il va falloir que je retourne travailler aussi ..

_ Oui.. J'imagine bien.. Souffla-t-elle se rapprochant de Rumple se déhanchant, jouant avec un regard sensuel en le regardant, posant ses mains sur les épaules de celui, qui était assit..s'assoyant en califourchon sur ses cuisses ,se détachant les cheveux,se secouant légèrement la tête,les cheveux dans une texture sexy en le fixant dans les yeux ,se tenant a la cravate de Rumple,avec une main,jouant avec , penchant sa tête sur le côté avant de poser sa langue malicieusement sur les lèvres de Rumple :  
_ ...malheureusement..je vais devoir faire avec... Chuchota Lacey contre l'oreille de celui-ci.

Décidément Lacey changeait rapidement d'humeur. Rumple en devait être certainement perturbé et perdu.

Rumple fut perdu .  
Il se laissa aller contre elle quelques minutes , mais la repoussa gentiment , perdu .

_Dearie ...Que t'arrives-tu ? Je ne veux te blesser ... mais tu changes d'humeur toutes les cinqs minutes ,.je ne sais quoi penser !

Lacey le regarda les yeux écarquillés ,fronçant les sourcils,par Rumple qui la repoussé..elle fut surprise..

_ Tu n'as plus envie de...de... moi ? Fit-elle abasourdie.  
Quant Rumple sortit ses mots, Lacey buta contre le comptoir avec son dos ,étant sur Rumple.  
_ Ça se voit tant que ça? Marmonna t-elle sans se rendre compte sur le coup puis se rattrapant:  
_ Enfin , je ne sais pas... Fit-elle mentant encore contre son grès, sûrement la fatigue ! Hum!

Rumple soupira:  
_ Je suis navré ...  
La repoussant , il se leva et mit son repas sur l'évier ,fixant Lacey qui n'avait pas bougé , il décida de la laisser .  
Il descendit dans son labo.

Lacey le regarda partir. dépitée par ce qu'il se passait, tellement mal de voir qu'avec Rumple sa n'allait pas par son mensongequi les faisaient s' éloigner. Lacey s' énerva ses médicaments étant sur la table,elle les fit renverser contre le sol.

_ POURQUOI JE LUI DIS PAS? POURQUOI RIEN NE VEUT SORTIR!? POURQUOI CA ME REND AINSI AVEC! BON SANG ! Cria-t-elle,s'en se rendre compte que la porte du sous sol était ouverte.  
Se laissant tomber contre le tabouret la tête en ses mains, pensant au: "Je suis navré..." que Rumple venait de dire.  
Ça lui faisait si mal mal au coeur..

Rumple était retourné sur son rouet .  
Soudain il entendit crier Lacey , ça sonnait comme des jurons . Il ne chercha pas à se les expliquer , tout était bien trop bizarre aujourd'hui . Il continua donc à faire tourner la roue .

Lacey descendit déboulant les escaliers, furax en rejoignant le sous sol,le labo de Rumple, furax contre elle même.  
_ Rumple! Fit-elle s'approchant de sa roue, l' arrêtant avec une main, le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
_ Ce qui m'arrive? Peu importe.. Je veux pas qu'on s' éloigne à cause de ça , NON!. Je veux pas... Je..j'ai besoin de toi! Tellement... Fit-elle passant une main sur son ventre se calmant,le fixant.

_ Que t'arrive-t-il , murmura -t-il simplement , implorant de comprendre .  
Rumple la vit ce toucher le ventre , mais son esprit ne sauta pas à la bonne conclusion .

_Tu as encore mal ? fit-il fronçant les sourcils .

Lacey vit qu'il n'avait pas compris...mais elle ne lui dit pas..mais elle n'avait pas mal à son ventre, elle laissa sa main.

_ Non, pourquoi cela? Souffla-t-elle ,le regardant.

Rumple fronça les sourcils . Mille et une pensée dans son esprit .  
Mais laquelle était la bonne ?  
Sa bouche s'entrouvrit , ne sachant que dire . Tant de possibilité une seule de juste pourtant . Et son cerveau refusait de lui dire la bonne .  
Mais il fallait qu'il trouve . Ils ne pouvaient rester ainsi ! Elle ne pouvait rester ainsi souffrante ! Oui car Rumple l'avait remarqué elle n'allait pas bien ! Tout dans son comportement le montré . Sa froideur , ses vomissements , ses sauts d'humeurs , son comportement envers lui . Tout laisser à penser qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose..  
Mais quoi ?

_ Rien , murmura-t-il .

Lacey ravala sa salive, se figeant, Rumple n'avait pas dit cela ainsi sans raison..elle savait que c'était à cause de sa main posée contre son flanc .Mais pourquoi ne disait-il pas le fond de sa pensée?

_ Très bien..Je..vais donc te laisser alors, tu m'as l'air occupée. Je t'embête sûrement , Fit-elle, retirant sa deuxième main, la gauche, du rouet , se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Rumple reprit à faire tourner sa roue . Peut etre que cela aiderait à mettre au claire ces pensées .

Lacey s'était endormi sur le canapé après avoir regardé la télévision ,la tête engouffrée contre son bras, pliée en deux sur le côté, la télécommande de la télé posée sur l' accoudoir du canapé,quelques magasines sur la table basse, dont un qu'elle avait pu apercevoir ce matin en allant chercher le courrier. Celui où elle avait vu des enfants de bas ages, qu'elle s' était mit a feuilleter.  
Lacey s' était endormie après avoir longuement réfléchie, s' être questionnée, pensive et mal dans le noir complet perdue dans sa pensée.

Rumple vit que Lacey était sur le canapé . Il la monta dans leur chambre sans la réveiller . Il se mit lui même au lit et ferma les yeux sur cette journée éprouvante .

* * *

_Chapitre beaucoup plus long qu'à l'ordinaire , j'espère qu'il vous à plu !_

_La révélation est pour bientôt :) _

_**PS :** chapitre sur la participation d'une collègue dans le rôle de Ruby (qui à eu une aventure avec ce cher Killian Jones dans notre RP )_

_Un petit mot de votre part les Dearies ?:D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjours à toutes (tous) , voici la suite des aventures de nos héros ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ._

_Merci pour la review ! Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 7**

Lacey se réveilla soudainement , une douleur prenante au ventre à nouveau. Elle se redressa vivement, pliée en deux. Les médicaments avaient fait leurs effets pour la nuit seulement . Après une bonne demi-heure pliée en deux sur le côté, elle tourna la tête.

Voyant Rumple qui dormait encore a côté d'elle, elle le regarda quelques minutes, puis se leva rejoindre vite la salle de bain boire de l'eau, avec son calment pour la douleur, se passant ensuite de l'eau sur le visage. Puis voulant surmonter sa douleur, elle descendit en bas ressentant le besoin de prendre l'air. Elle alla préparer du café pour Rumple .Elle se dirigea sur la terrasse du jardin .

Rumple descendit au salon après s'être réveillé doucement .

Il rejoignit Lacey sur la terrasse .

_Bonjour Dearie, fit-il se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Lacey sourit à l'entente des mots de Rumple,qui était réveillé.

_ Bonjour mon coeur, fit-elle profitant pleinement de l'embrasser.

_ Bien dormi?

_Oui merci .

Il s'assit à ses côtés . La brise légère du matin caressant ses cheveux .

_ Un café ? Demanda-t-elle le regardant, avec amour s'en voulant de ce qu'il c'était passé hier.

_Merci , fit il prenant ce qu'elle lui tendait .

_Et toi ? tu as bien dormi ?

Lacey hocha la tête avec un sourire léger et attristé s'assoyant ,croisant les jambes, son café entre les mains, tournant avec la cuillère son café.

A vrai dire, elle n' avait pas vraiment bien dormi. Rien allait la veille avec Rumple, et le fait de lui mentir ,de ne pas arriver à rester elle même à certain moments. De plus , les signes de sa grossesses faisaient de plus en plus leur apparition.

Ils burent leur café en silence .

Rumple lui demanda si elle voulait venir avec lui alors qu'il devait aller faire des courses .

Lacey accepta avec grand plaisir, étant en plus en manque de chocolat..

Elle alla vite se préparer et redescendit le rejoindre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture .

Rumple se gara près de l'hypermarché du coin .

Lacey descendit, de là voiture attendant Rumple. Elle rejoignît l'arrière du coffre de la voiture.

Ils rentrèrent dans le magasin est Rumple attrapa un chariot .

Lacey fixa Rumple,rigolant dans sa moustache.

_ J'aurai jamais cru que tu faisais tes courses. Fit-elle lui prenant le chariot des mains, lui faisant un clin d'œil ,souriant.

_Et qui m'aurait nourrit selon toi ?

Rumple attaqua un rayon , il ne lui fallait pas grand chose , juste le nécessaire pour son fils .

_ Pardon, mais que je sache tu as d'autre manière de faire .Plus d'un tour dans tes mains..hum..Fit-elle le regardant, et euh...pour ta gouverne..il me semble il y a un temps..que...JE..te faisais tes courses..hum..Fit-elle malicieusement, le suivant.

_Il n'y avait point de magie ici pendant 28 ans dearie et ... non tu ne m'a jamais fait mes courses ... à cette époque * Rumple fit un tour avec ces poignets * c'était effectivement de la magie .

_Tu faisais juste la cuisine , précisa-t-il .

_ Tu t'es rouillé pendant 28 ans...c'est pour sa que tu me fais tes jolis tours de poignets? Rigola Lacey, hochant légèrement la tête, se détachant du caddie, s'arrêtant face aux gourmandises au chocolat.. Hummm, du chocolat! Pensait-elle,souriant pleinement , les yeux fixant les gâteaux, mousses, yahourts ...tablette... au chocolat.

_ Ouais..bah quand même.. Hum... Fit-elle sur la pointe des pieds, essayant d' attraper des tablettes de chocolats..dans ses mains, un bon nombres ,entassées les unes sur les autres,dans ses mains,s e tournant face à Rumple.

_Heu dearie ... il y en a plus que nous en avons besoin là , s'étonna Rumple . Tu comptes faire une distribution dans la ville ?

Lacey les mit dans le caddie.

_ Ah ah! Très drôle dearie.E h bien, quand je t'ai dis qu'on avait plus de chocolat, c'est qu'il y en avait vraiment plus faut faire des ...euh..réserves, fit -elle le fixant dans les yeux avec un air sérieux. En plus, je compte prendre des mousses et yaourt au chocolat aussi,Fit -elle prenant des grosses réserves de yaourts.

Rumple leva un sourcils , n'y comprenant rien . Voila que ça recommençait ..

_Soit , fait ce que tu veux .

Rumpe continua sa route , prenant un produit ou deux par - ci par - là

Une fois fini de faire ses réserves, elle vit que Rumple n' était plus là..

Elle le vit plus loin, elle se dirigea avec le caddie vers lui.

_ Euh... je te fais si peur avec mon chocolat? Fit-elle fronçant les sourcils.

_ Really ? Oui pour tout te dire ! rigola Rumple.

_ Sympa, Fit-elle le regardant, le voyant avec une boite de céréale au chocolat sûrement pour pour Baelfire, Hum..Oui, tu as raison, fais gaffe que je ne te saute pas dessus.. Fit-elle regardant la boite de céréales au chocolat.

Rumple leva les yeux au ciel , un sourire en coin .

Et continua sa route . Allait-il devoir l'enfermer pour qu'elle soit ... normale .

Lacey le suivant ,le regard ailleurs fixant les gens, autour d'elle, des familles. Perdu dans ses pensées elle buta avec le caddie sur le derrière de Rumple. Elle se secoua légèrement la tête, écarquillant les yeux sentant qu'elle venait de rentrer dans quelque chose de mou et dur à la fois...

Elle vit la canne à Rumple au sol..

_ Oh..mince! Fit-elle, désolée dearie!

_Ce n'est rien ! Où avais-tu l'esprit, demanda-t-il avant de ramasser sa canne .

Ils étaient maintenant dans le rayon douche , il prit brosse à dent et gel douche pour son fils , et se reprit de l'après rasage .

_ Ailleurs... susurra-t-elle, le suivant toujours autant, elle se dirigea près du rayons femmes, et prit de la cire pour les jambes, et du déodorant pour elle.

Rumple attendit Lacey en bout de rayon et alla par la suite chercher des pâtes et du riz.

Lacey remarqua que malgré les courses ils ne se parlaient toujours pas. Un silence avait prit place entre eux .Elle ne s'en sentait pas bien. Rumple la trouvait bizarre , ce qui lui fit mal. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, ayant laissé Rumple reprendre le caddie.

On pouvait distinguer que Lacey était ailleurs...

D'ailleurs Rumple l'appela , elle était arrêtée en plein dans un rayon fixant le vide .

_Heu Dearie tout va bien , fit-il à deux mettre d'elle .

Lacey se secouant doucement et légèrement la tête , entendant qu'on venait de lui parler, clignotant des yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle était positionnée face à un rayon..vide... Les mots de Rumple venant de monter en elle, revenant parmi le réalité , après quelques instants.

_ Hein? Quoi ?! Fit-elle, tournant le regard vide sur Rumple.

Rumple se passa une main dans les cheveux , désarmée .

_Es-tu sur que tu va bien ? répétât-il

_ Je...je..Oui! Je..vais bien,bien sûr..., Fit-elle passant une main contre son front, reprenant sa marche.

Rumple ne la croyait pas ,mais il n'allait pas débattre la dessus éternellement .

Ils arrivèrent à la caisse . Rumple paya le tout et prit les sac pour Bae , laissant ceux pour eux à Lacey .

Elle prit les sacs le suivit sans un mot, toujours sans un mot.. Dépitée...Perdue..ailleurs.. marchant jusqu'à la voiture..

Rumple lui demanda de poser ses sacs dans le coffre . Gardant les siens , il lui dit qu'il irait à pied , ce n'était pas loin .

_ Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas très loin ? Fit-elle, fixant Rumple passant désespérément une main sur son propre visage.

_ La bibliothèque , fit Rumple fronçant que plus les sourcils .Mais où était son cerveau bon sang !

_Poser les sacs pour Baelfire , expliqua-t-il la voyant perdu .

_ Ok..Okay.. ! Fit-elle se secouant légèrement la tête.

Elle rangea les courses dans la voiture puis ils partirent pour la bibliothèque .

_Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? La révélation est pour très bientôt:)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonsoir ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !_

_Merci à Jujuouat:)_

**Chapitre 8**

Rumple se dirigea , avec à ses côtés Lacey, à la bibliothèque poser des courses pour Baelfire

Lacey le suivant , étant là et pas vraiment là : perdue.

_ Es-tu sûr qu'il est là au moins? Fit -elle, fixant droit devant elle.

_ Je vais y laisser en bas , expliqua Rumple .De toute manière je ne penses pas qu'il veuille me voir .

Il entra dans la fraîcheur du bâtiment .

_ Je préfère t'attendre ici... Fit-elle devant la porte de la bibliothèque, attendant Rumple.

Le lieu était vide et très silencieux . Son fils dormait peut être encore . Il déposa donc les sac près du comptoir en évidence , et écrivit un petit mot .

"Baelfire ,

Voici de la nourriture , et quelques objets utiles pour la vie de tout les jours .

J'espère que tu vas bien .

Rumplestiltskin "

Rumple sortit .

Lacey fixant droit devant elle, le vide encore et encore. Elle était vraiment perdu, l'ambiance était si froide et bizarre... inhabituelle entre elle et Rumple.

Lacey ne savait plus quoi dire , ou faire dans ses faits et gestes envers Rumple.

_ C'est bon , murmura-t-il revenant à ses côtés .

Lacey se tourna à lui, les bras croisés.

_ On y va alors... Fit -elle commençant à descendre les marches, toujours ailleurs.

_comme tu veux .

Ils rejoignirent la voiture en silence .

Lacey soupira un bon coup, sans gène, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, fixant droit devant é à la maison ,elle prit les sacs dans le coffre.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Voila ce qui résonnait dans le cerveau du Dark one . Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Avait-il raté un épisode ? Il ne savait point . Il savait juste que tout avait changé entre eux .

Lacey ne disant toujours pas le moindre mot se dirigea jusqu'à la maison avec Rumple, une fois rentrée elle rangeant les courses. Il faisait une chaleur pas possible aujourd' qui l'épuisée.

Rumple soupira , las encore une fois . Il préféra s'isoler que de faire face au problème . Il reparti dans son labo au sous sol . Tout cela l'énervait intérieurement , mais il préférait resté calme . Bon sang pourquoi ne lui parlait-elle pas ?

Lacey soupira à son tour ,voyant comment tout cela pouvait dégrader leur relation, à ce point, n'arrivant plus a communiquer où quoique se soit. Elle en avait marre, se prenant quelques instants la tête entre les mains sur le comptoir de la cuisine elle releva la tête et instinctivement se dirigea dans le placard sous l' évier de la cuisine prenant une bouteille de whisky s' apprêtant à se servir un grand verre avec des glaçon bien fort et bien frais..jusqu'à..

Ce qu'elle réalise..que..NON! Elle ne devait plus boire, elle est enceinte. Fixant la bouteille serrant les dents, tentée mais elle ne devait pas. Elle fixa la bouteille intensément avec des yeux désireux ravalant sa salive d' appétit, voulant avoir le goût d'alcool dans la bouche.

Rumple attrapa la fiole de leur véritable amour qu'il avait confectionné quelques jours plus tôt pour la retrouver . Il s'installa sur le divan et soupira.

Lacey prit la bouteille vivement entre ses mains, résistant à cette tentation contre son gré. Elle descendit voir Rumple avec celle-ci,descendant les escaliers,rejoignant le sous sol avec appréhension .

_ Ahem... Fit-elle la bouteille entre ses mains.

Rumple releva la tête et découvrit Lacey.

Elle le fixa intensément et avec un regard désireux la bouteille entre ses mains.

_ Dit moi...tu sais le carton où se trouve mes bouteilles d'alcool , j'aimerai que tu les jettes..ou les mettent en hauteur. Fit-elle,relevant la tête face a lui.

_ Et ceux où on aaccès dans cuisine..du possible, à moins que tu comptes les boire ? Fit-elle tremblotant à moiter. Avec un grand goût amer.

Il fronça les sourcils .Que lui arrivait-elle pour qu'elle ... ne veuille plus d'alcool ?

Il la fixa intensément cherchant le moindre indice qui lui révélerait pourquoi elle était ainsi ! Ce n'était pas elle ! Pas comme ça avec l'alcool !

_Pourquoi ? demanda -t-il simplement alors qu'il voyait en elle un grand combat .

Lacey serra les dents, fixant la bouteille,tremblotante

_ Parce que ! Fit-elle simplement en sifflant.

Rumple déposa sa fiole à ses côtés , et soupira . Il se prit la tête entre les mains , fixant le sol ,réfléchissant .

Qu'est ce qui pouvait la pousser à ce priver de sa boisson . Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin . Que c'était en elle ... alors pourquoi ?

_Bien , finit-il par lui répondre relevant la tête .

Se levant il alla ranger sa fiole à sa place .

Rumple avait l'air troublé par sa réaction.

Se dirigeant vers sa table centrale , il posa les mains à plat sur celle ci et se concentra , fermant les yeux . Il entreprit de faire disparaître chaque bouteille d'alcool de cette maison . Celle qu'elle venait de déposer s'envola à son tour .

_ Ça te va ? demanda-t-il .

Lacey serrant ses poings ravalant sa salive , voyant la bouteille comme s'envoler.

_ hum..oui.. Fit elle tremblotant, parfait! Reprît elle, plissant ses yeux avec dureté.

_ Je ne te comprends plus Lacey , vraiment , je suis perdu , soupira Rumple avant de se mettre face à la fenêtre , fixant son jardin .

_ Je..euh.. Buta Lacey aux mots de Rumple, écarquillements ses yeux sachant qu'elle pouvait paraître bizarre mais en réalité cela était tout simplement "normal" si on peut dire.

_ Pou.. Pourquoi? Fit-elle jouant avec ses doigts en stressant, commençant à ronger ses ongles nerveusement.

Rumple soupira une fois de plus .

_Tu as changé .

_ ..et..? Fit-elle d'une fine voix enrouée et hésitante ,n'osant pas. Changée? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je..je..suis toujours..moi..moi.. Buta Lacey.

_ C'est faut . Tes réactions , ton comportement , tout change , dit sans émotion Rumple fixant dehors .

_Je..je.. NON c'est pas vrai..je suis toujours..moi! Fit-elle en affirmant haussant un peu le ton, hochant la tête, fronçant les sourcils fixant autour d'elle perdue.

Rumple haussa ses épaules , les deux mains appuyées sur sa canne .

Lacey se sentit pas bien par les mots de Rumple, ce n' était pas ça NON! Elle ne pouvait pas accepter ses mots ainsi, c'était faux!

_ Je suis juste pas bien en ce moment..c'est tout.. Je pensais que tu l' aurais compris.. Fit-elle essayant de se rattraper.

_Justement , je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe ! s'emporta une peu Rumple ,serrant un peut plus sa canne entre ces mains .

_ Tu veux comprendre? Ahah! Fit-elle nerveusement

_ ..Bah.. peut être que tout simplement il n'y a rien a comprendre dearie! Fit-Lacey fixant Rumple .

_ Pourquoi je devrais toujours être bizarre à chaque fois avec toi? Hein? Tu peux m' expliquer? Pourquoi je n'aurai pas droit d'avoir..d'avoir.. .. .. QUELQUE CHOSE .. .. .. HUM !?

_Tout ça ne te ressemble pas , continua Rumple , froid , toujours dot à elle .

_ Bien. Croit ce que tu as envie. Cela m' importe peu.. Fit-elle mentant plus que jamais, cela la fit remarquer que oui ,en effet ça ne lui ressemblé pas, mais cela était causé par sa grossesse et de cacher cela à Rumple,ne lui permettait pas d'être naturel.

Rumple ne répondit rien . Mais tout cela le blessé profondément . Il pensait que laisser Baelfire à son indépendance comme il le désirait , leur permettrait à tout les deux de retrouver des moments calmes et heureux ... sans tension . Il c'était trompé .

Lacey ne fit et dit rien de plus.. Blessée ..

Lacey commençant à monter la première marche, fixa Rumple tristement, quand elle sentit que ça n'allait pas tout a coup, elle avait chaud, elle devenait pâle, elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir encore une nausée, cela n'avait pas recommencé depuis hier, elle passa sa main devant la bouche,ravalant salive faisant entendre un petit gémissement de sa bouche.

Rumple se retourna vivement et vit Lacey plié en deux , elle semblait mal . De la sueur perlait sur son front .

Il vint la soutenir pour la remonter dans la maison .

_ En effet , murmura-t-il , tu as raison , tout va bien dans le meilleur des monde , fit-il acerbe qu'elle ne lui parle pas de ce qu'il n'allait pas . Je n'ai en aucun cas le besoin de m'inquiéter .

Lacey fronça les sourcils vivement, les yeux écarquillés fixant Rumple, voulant lui répondre, la main devant la bouche.

_ Je..*Glups*.. Je..Blurps.. , Lacey tirait au coeur, pliant les yeux, voulant rejoindre les toilette,elle s'y précipita,se détachant de Rumple.

Rumple resta la dans le salon , le dot contre le mur .

Lacey précipitée ,elle se mit à genoux face aux toilettes, posant ses mains contre la cuvette et sortie pleinement ce qui la tirée au coeur, elle venait de ravoir une nausée. Lacey releva sa tête de la cuvette des wc. Pâle et en sueur, elle passant une main contre sa bouche fixant le mur blanc face à elle pensant aux mots de Rumple, elle devait le lui dire. Ils ne pouvaient continuer ainsi..en lui mentant sa ne pourrait jamais marcher entre eux et surtout elle ne pourrait le lui cacher éternellement : des signes de grossesses commencèrent déjà a faire leurs apparitions.

Elle cracha un bon coup le goût amer dans sa bouche dans les wc ,se relevant quelque peu déséquilibré,se tenant contre le mur avec un bras. Elle se rinça la bouche et sortie, passant une main contre son front, ne sachant pas la réaction qu'aurait Rumple.

Il n'avait pas bougé , les yeux dans le vide , l'esprit ailleurs .

Lacey rejoignît le salon. Pâle, fixant Rumple le voyant ailleurs. Elle passa devant lui,rejoignant le bord du canapé, se soutenant contre lui épuisée.

_ Alors ?demanda-t-il pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait .

_ Alors quoi bon sang?! Fit-elle, la main contre son front, hochant la tête ,elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s' évanouir.

_Rien . Je .. je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te le demande .

Rumple était épuisé ce n'était pourtant que le matin .

Se reprenant il parti vers son bureau .

Il n'y allait pas souvent mais, c'était un bon endroit pour réfléchir .

Et il avait besoin d'être seul . Pour repenser à tout ça et trouver une solution .

Pendant ce temps Lacey s'assit sur le canapé, n' étant pas bien du tout,coup de chaud ,maux de tête,des sensations d'évanouissements :signes de sa grossesse .

Elle devait lui dire lui parler à tout prix, Lacey réfléchissait à comment elle pouvait le lui dire ..les mots qu'elle allait utiliser ,elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_Alors alors ? Révélation dans le prochain chapitre les Dearies !_

_Il est tellement long qu'on l'a coupé en deux !:D_

_Des impressions ? Selon vous comment cela va se passer ?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello ! Voici le nouveau chapitre les Dearies ! Ce que vous attendez impatiemment arrive aujourd'hui !_

_J'espère que cela vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Merci pour les reviews :D_

**Chapitre 9 :**

Rumple alla s'installer dans son bureau , seul . Il devait réfléchir . Réfléchir à toute cette situation .

Il n'y comprenait rien , vraiment. Du jour au lendemain tout avait changé ! Et il n'aimait pas ça . Il n'aimait pas ne pas être maître de son destin . Et c'est ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même !

Pendant ce temps Lacey s'assit sur le canapé, n' étant pas bien du tout,coup de chaud ,maux de tête, des sensations d 'évanouissement ..Et elle était perdu ,elle devait lui dire lui parler à tout prix.

Elle réfléchissait à comment elle pourrait le lui dire .Les mots qu'elle allait utiliser ,elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Rumple cherchait désespérément une faille pour comprendre ce qui avait cassé entre eux , se remémorant les derniers jours .

Mais rien , rien ne l'interpella . Son départ n'avait pas l'aire d'avoir eu d'influence vu la nuit qu'ils avaient passé à leur retrouvailles . Non ! Non cela était apparu d'un cou !

Lacey réfléchissait , essayant de trouver, elle pensait à des choses originales mais..mais il était trop tard. S'y prendre au dernier moment..elle n'avait rien sous là main dans cette maison concernant les bébés. Celle -ci prit le magazine de bébé qu'elle avait laissé sur là table basse du salon, sous le tas de magasine. Le scrutant cherchant un idée, elle fixa le magasine : le laisser à là vue de Rumple? Cela ne ferai peut être pas réagir Rumple. Elle décida de le scruter jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son bureau cherchant des idées..idées...idées..

Rumple fini par s'assoupir quelques minutes sur sa chaise , à trop réfléchir .

Lacey eu une idée soudaine après avoir bien réfléchie, elle se leva vivement, rejoignant l'entrée, prenant un feutre noir dans là boite a stylo. Souriant dans sa moustache, imaginant son idée en action.

Dormir lui fit du bien , Rumple ne pensait plus à tout ses soucis !

Sachant qu'elle ne trouverait jamais les mots adaptés, à cause de l'émotion ,elle prit des posthites et un feutre de couleur noir. Elle entendit soudain comme des ronflements, voyant que la porte du bureau de Rumple était entrouverte, cela allait être encore plus parfait pour Lacey qu'il se soit endormi. Celle ci , en profita pour réaliser son idée, elle fit un genre de parcours fléchés collant les posthites à partir de la porte du bureau de Rumple,passant par les meubles,murs...

Au niveau de la visibilité. Jusqu'à l'entrée du salon . Elle prit le feutre noir et soulevant son débardeur écrivant en gros autour de son nombril : " Coucou Papa ! "

Elle remit son débardeur par dessus attendant plus que Rumple ,intérieurement elle trépignait et bouillonnait .

Rumple se réveilla en sursaut ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! C'était si évident !

Il avait tout en tête , tout arrivé comme un flux d'information . Il sentit la magie croître en lui . D'abord au tréfonds de son être puis se dirigeant peut à peu dans ses membres .

La magie était la solution . Lacey souffrait , il se devait de la guérir .

Lacey attendait que Rumple se réveille pensant qu'il dormait encore dans son bureau, voulant le laisser se reposer un peu avec tout ce qu'elle lui faisait subir , et sa lui faisait mal de lui faire subir ainsi .Tellement mal,son cœur s'en serrait, et elle avait si mal mal de voir ce froid,cette tension entre eux... Stressant que omise, appréhendant la réaction de son homme, auquel elle tenait tant, elle avait si peur, peur que cela se passe mal..

Celle-ci , se dirigea dans le frigo,dévorant des carrées de chocolats,prises de stress et par sa grossesse .Elle s'engouffra de chocolat puis de une ou deux mousses au chocolat par la même occasion ,elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, surtout n'ayant plus une goutte d' alcool , elle devait se rattraper sur autre chose, qui ne ferai aucun mal à ce petit être naissant en elle.

Le corps de Rumple agit comme un pantin en réponse à ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit . Tout ses sens étaient focalisés sur la magie qu'il allait utiliser et la "recette " qui se jouait en lui . Sans s'apercevoir qu'il venait de traverser tout le salon comme un automate , il se retrouva une fois de plus dans son labo , la porte fermé à clé pour ne pas être dérangé . Il se devait d'être concentré au maximum pour réussir . Aucun échec ne pouvait être toléré . Et sa devait être fait au plus vite . Lacey devait être guéri de ce maux qui la rongeait ! Qu'importe soit il , il serait éradiqué et elle n'aurait plus à s'en faire , tout reviendrait comme avant !

Lacey dévorait toujours sa réserve de chocolat, ne regardant pas les minutes passer dans la cuisine, buvant beaucoup , beaucoup, beaucoup d'eau. Puis rejoignant l'entrée de la salle à mangé, fixant le vide en mangeant .

Ses mains s'activèrent attrapant fiole après fiole , les mélangeants , ajoutant ici et là un autre ingrédient . La magie battait son plein dans la pièce exiguë .

Fermant les yeux , il souffla et quand il les rouvrit il reprit contacte avec le temps et l'espace , une fiole bleuâtre dans la paume droite . Il la contempla , et murmura .

_Je t'en prit .. sauve nous !

Lacey était toujours au même point, avalant sa dernière bouchée de carrée de chocolat. Attendant, appréhendant, trépignant tellement, stressant. Essayant de penser à autre chose. Mais s' était impossible,bien trop dur par rapport aux conséquences et l'importance de tout ça..

Rumple soupira une dernière fois entament de remonter les marches. Ce ne serait pas facile de lui faire boire cette potion . Elle était têtu . Mais cela était nécessaire . Il ferait tout pour qu'elle la prenne . Il la vit près de la salle à mangé .

Sans un mot il se dirigea vers elle . Puis posa la fiole sur la table devant elle .

Lacey sursauta, entendant des bruits de pas, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Rumple soit déjà réveillé . Elle fixa la fiole que Rumple posait face à elle et fronça les sourcils, écarquillant les yeux .

_ Euh... qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit-elle levant un sourcil intrigué face à la fiole bleuâtre, pétillant à plein nez de magie, jetant un regard sur Rumple.

_Prend la . Lui demanda-t-il

Peut être serait-elle conciliante .

_ C'est quoi?! Insista Lacey, ne voulant rien prendre sans savoir qu'est-ce que s'était, et les effets. Pas question !

_PREND LA ! insista durement Rumple , plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallut .

Plus que pour lacey l'accepte sans rechigner .

_ PAS QUESTION ! Fit-elle haussant la voix, faisant un pas en arrière , sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, butant contre la table.

_Oh que si ! fit la voix ricaneuse et froide du dark one.

Attrapant la fiole il avança vers Lacey et lui colla sous le nez .

_Prend la dearie !

_ NON ! Et Non . Hors de question ! Fit-elle repoussant la main de Rumple prenant peur, un visage inquiet à défaut de faire basculer la fiole dans le vide.

Rumple frappa sa canne au sol .

_Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu as ... Très bien ! Ne me le dit pas soit ! Il est vrai que ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! Je n'en vaut pas la peine ! C'est ton choix ! Mais sache , fit Rumple s'emportant de plus belle , que ne je n'accepte pas de te voir ainsi ... aussi mal ! A te tordre de douleur toutes les heures ! A être si ... lunatique .. à ...

*Rumple cherchant ces mots tourna son regard dans la pièce , et tomba sur une pile de déché de chocolat .Mais bon sang c' était quoi tout ça , se dit-il à lui même se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de Lacey tout autant que son regard fut attiré par de drôle de papier tout le long du mur ! Mais qu'avait-elle fabriqué ! Ça le conforta dans son choix .

_Je refuse tu entends ! Je refuse de te laisser ainsi ! Alors tu va prendre cette fichue potion tout de suite ! cria-t-il en colère .

Lacey fixa Rumple avec un regard désolé . Bien sur qu'il en valait la peine, jamais elle ne penserait le contraire. Elle hocha la tête légèrement, pour le lui dire.

Non, elle refusait cette potion. Elle n' était pas malade du tout , non. Les larmes d' émotions la prenait en le fixant. Lui ayant menti et caché cela elle ne tenait plus elle ne pu que craquer se laissant aller.

_ Non...non, je ne peux pas, désolé. Mais bien sur que tu en vaux la peine, jamais je penserais le contraire .JAMAIS, tu entends ? S'emporta Lacey, Mais tu n'as donc toujours rien remarqué ? Ou compris?! Fit-elle étonnée, fixant Rumple intensément.

_ Et tout ça ne t'intrigue donc pas?! Fit-elle montrant les posthites et chocolats !

_Bien sur que non ! Je comprend rien ! RIEN ! Pourquoi aurais-je perdu du temps à faire ... ça * il montra la potion * Si j'avais compris ! Je suis perdu Dearie ! Perdu ! Alors prend cette potion je t'en prit ! qu'importe ce que tu as ! qu'importe suis-je trop bête pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ! Ne rien comprendre à tes faits et gestes ! Elle le guérira ! tu iras mieux instantanément ! Tu n'auras plus mal ! Je te le promets !

_ Mais bon sang Rumple. Je ne suis pas MALADE! Je..je.. , Lacey n'y arriva pas . Pas à prononcer ces mots , elle sauta dans les bras de Rumple, le serrant fort contre elle.

_ Pose ta fiole sur la table je.. je t'en pris fais le pour moi, si tu tiens.. à ..nous.. Fit-elle levant la tête pour le regarder.

Rumple ne comprit rien . Que ce passait-il ! Que racontait-elle surtout ! Il était évident qu'elle était malade .

Rumple la repoussa quelque peu pour la regarder et plonger dans ces yeux .

_ Ne te le cache pas Dearie ! J'ignore si c'est grave , si tu en a peur ! Mais tu l'es ! tu es malade ! Je fait ça pour toi !

_ Mais je te dis que NON chéri .Ça me touche que tu t' inquiète ainsi mais ça me fait mal..mal..de ne plus être naturel avec toi en te mentant ainsi . Ce qui me rend distante et froide avec toi.. Je m'en veux de t'avoir fais vivre ainsi , à ne plus me comprendre, Fit-elle le fixant en s' énervant sur elle même, je sais ce que j'ai et je ne suis pas vraiment malade .Tu veux le savoir? Alors très bien... Ôte moi mon débardeur, Fit-elle avec insistance, le fixant intensément.

_Quoi ? fit Rumple choqué , et ne comprenant pas . Me mentir ? Mais ... Te déshabiller ? Enfin dearie ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour... ça ! Et pourquoi ne pas me le dire si tu le sais ! fit Rumple perdu , sa voix sautant dans les aiguë .

_ Bon sang Rumple écoute moi à la fin ! Arrête donc avec avec tes questions ,s' énerva Lacey, la réponse est ...est..là..alors...oui déshabille moi...ôte moi se fichu débardeur...j'en peux plus.. Je veux que tu sache.. J'ai besoin de toi.. Je..je..peux plus te mentir ainsi... Fit-elle s'assoyant sur la table, le fixant intensément.

Rumple se figea ! Bon sang à quoi tout cela rimait-il ?

Rumple plia et déplia ces doigts , elle semblait si sérieuse et déterminée ...

Mais en quoi se retrouver nu devant lui, lui révélerait ce qu'elle avait .

Enlève lui ce fichu t-shirt résonna sa conscience . C'était vrai , il avait juste à le faire pour savoir ! Comme elle le disait si bien .

Alors pourquoi tant d'appréhension ?

Rumple s'approcha doucement , ayant tout de même un peu peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir ! Tout pouvait arriver avec la magie qui traînait dans le coin .

Attrapant le bas du débardeur de Lacey entre deux doigts , il lui lança un regard perdu et douloureux .

Lacey le voyant perdu lui fit tristement un sourire, passant une main sur sa joue.

_ Je t'en pris, vas-y mon coeur, n'ai pas peur, souffla Lacey le fixant plus intensément que jamais dans ses yeux, plongeant dedans l'encourageant vivement à le faire, en le rassurant.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu me trouves ainsi bizarre , alors je t'en pris fais le..je ne le supporte plus ,chuchota Lacey, se collant contre Rumple,levant la tête pour le regarder.

Elle appréhendait toujours intérieurement sa réaction. Maintenant elle bouillonnait tellement intérieurement, tellement, cela pouvait se sentir sur son corps, elle appréhendait tellement, sentant les mains prés de la réponse à tout ce mystère, la faisait frissonner pleinement.

Rumple déglutit , le regard de Lacey lui envoya des papillons dans le ventre . Inspirant profondément il fit glisser le t-shirt de Lacey contre son corps , ces yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens. Ne sachant s''il voulait en fin de compte savoir .

Enfin , alors que le tissus tomba au sol , il fit glisser son regard sur elle .

Choc .

…

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit , son corps se figea . Ces yeux fixant les deux petits mots d'inscrit sur la peau de sa compagne . Ces mots plus que révélateur .

Il c'était attendu à tout . A tout sauf ça !

Les yeux écarquillés et le cœur cognant plus fort que d'ordinaire dans sa poitrine , Rumple était figé tel une statue de cire .

Lacey fixée attentivement Rumple, ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre sa réaction : positivement ou négativement..

_ Ché..chéri ? Mon coeur ? Ça ..ça va? S'inquiéta Lacey, le voyant ne plus bouger, elle se leva de la table, s' approchant de Rumple lui prenant une de ses mains entre l'une des siennes .Posant la mains de Rumple contre sont flanc chaud et bouillant, souriant pleinement à Rumple, entendant les battement intense du coeur de Rumple, elle passa son autre main, pour déboutonner deux trois boutons de la chemise de celui-ci, passant sa main libre contre le coeur de celui ci, battant plus que jamais.

Rumple fermât quelques instants les yeux essayant d'organiser ses pensées correctement . Elles fusaient dans tout les sens . Analysant tout ce qu'il c'était passé , tout ce qu'il n'avait pas comprit . Mais une seule chose criait sur tout le reste : IL ALLAIT ETRE PAPA . Un bébé ! Un bébé avec son véritable amour ! Le fruit de la passion qui les dévorait ! De cet amour inexplicable et si intense.

Sentant Lacey sur son corps il frémit et revint dans la réalité , conscient qu''il devait parler . Lui parler .

Ouvrant la bouche aucun son n'en sortit . L'émotion était si forte . Il avait beau déjà avoir eu un fils . Sa n'avait rien à voir avec là ! Il n'avait rien vu de l'arrivé de Bae , il était seulement là quand il était arrivé ! C'était si différent maintenant ! Tellement d'émotions . Son coeur allait lâcher ! C'était si indescriptible !

Lacey sourit, et attrapa vivement les lèvres de Rumple se sentant soulagée toujours la main posé contre sa poitrine, enlevée de ce poids si lourd en elle, qu'elle portait seule. Lacey comprît que Rumple était sous l' é l'embrassa avec passion fougueusement n'en pouvant plus de ne pas avoir eu ainsi de contact avec lui lors de ces 2 jours. Froid et tendu. Horrible dans leur relation, leur véritable amour. Lacey sentait le coeur de Rumple battre à une vitesse de la lumière, inhabituelle, elle s'en inquiétai un peu tout de même.

_ Tu ne vas pas me lâcher tout même mon ange? Fit-elle ironiquement, je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi !

Rumple ne pouvait parler . C'était si beau ! Il c'était vraiment inquiété pour rien !

Il rattrapa le visage de Lacey avec fougue , à en perdre haleine .

Il voulait la sentir , la sentir tout contre lui . Alors que ses mains c'étaient automatiquement placé en coupe autour de son visage pour l'embrasser , il se détacha de ses lèvres , le souffle erratique , les yeux dans les yeux , il fit glisser une main lentement le long du corps de Lacey , un peu hésitant , c'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela . Doucement sa main vint caresser son ventre . Il y sentit un petit renflement .Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué ? Il s'en fichait pour le moment .

_Merci , lui souffla-t-il .

Sentant la main de Rumple contre son ventre, lui caressant ainsi. Lacey frémit de bonheur, soupirant vivement contre Rumple, elle souleva sa main. Sentant les caresses hésitantes de son homme contre son ventre, elle la posa au dessus de celle de Rumple délicatement, suivant son mouvement avec douceur. Voyant bien que déjà le petit lien entre le petit être et l'homme de sa vie c'était créé. Cela la fit rayonner de plaisir et bonheur. Ses yeux regorgé d'amour pour Rumple, le fixant, le voyant faire .Un magnifique sourire étirait les douces lèvres de celle-ci.

_ Merci pourquoi donc ? Murmura Lacey prenant l'autre main libre de Rumple dans la main libre de Lacey, entrelaçant ses doigts dans ceux de Rumple fortement, le voulant contre elle, elle rapprocha la main de celui-ci, contre sa bouche lui baisant tout le long de sa main. C'était un moment si fort, si intense pour eux, pour le véritable amour : puissant et inexplicable..

_ Merci..à nous,Souffla Lacey

Elle c'etait trompée. Pourquoi avait-elle eu ainsi peur? Pour un tel moment,si fort, puissant et merveilleux..beaux pour eux..leur relation, sa ne pouvait que la rendre encore plus puissante qu'elle ne l'était déjà, s'aimant bien plus que l'inexplicable..

_Pour tout , sourit-il , heureux .

Rumple plongea à nouveaux sur les lèvres de Lacey , tendrement , intensément .

Une de leurs mains toujours enlacées sur le ventre de sa compagne.

Il ne savait comment cela pouvait être possible . Il allait être à nouveau papa , c'était si inespéré , mais si merveilleux . Enfin , enfin il avait une nouvelle chance de mieux faire . D'être un bon père . Il ne répéterait pas les même erreurs ... jamais . Cet enfant avait besoin de ses deux parents . Et il serait là, assurément .

L'émotion le submergeait , il voulait etre proche de sa femme , oui sa femme car aucun autre mot n'était assez fort pour décrire leur relation , et il était claire qu'il ne pouvait la considérer comme ... une petite amie ! Ils étaient tout tout les deux . Et il voulait ne faire qu'un avec elle !

Lacey lui rendit ce sourire éclatant, heureuse d'avoir cet enfant avec lui..l'homme de sa vie. Elle l'aimait tant, tellement, plus que tout et n'importe quoi ,des mots bien trop faible pour la réalité .

Mais pourquoi lui disait-il merci .Merci pour tout ? Lacey ne comprit pas, il n'avait pas à la remercier ainsi . Elle n'avait rien fait.

- Mais voyons , pourquoi me remercier ainsi ? Fit-elle plongeant avec ses yeux qui brillaient de mille feux, dans ceux de Rumple qui regorgé de bonheur, Lacey pouvait distinguer que Rumple avait l'air épanouie, heureux. Elle était très heureuse elle aussi, ils allaient avoir un enfant .

Lacey fit un pas pour se coller contre son homme, d'un pas hésitant, elle ressentait le besoin de l'avoir très prêt d'elle mais ne savait pas si Rumple lui voulait l'avoir prêt de lui.

_Pour tout ce que tu me donnes , lui susurra-t-il .

Lacey se rapprocha de lui , il en profita pour la serrer contre lui , libérant leur main prisonnière entre eux pour ne laisser aucun espace entre leurs deux corps .

Lacey sourit légèrement à Rumple , à ses mots.

_ Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire pour moi avec toi ? Fit-elle murmurant contre le haut du torse de Rumple, soufflant contre celui-ci, se laissant pleinement aller contre Rumple, se serrant bien plus fort que jamais contre lui le fixant intensément, avec amour.

_ Je t'aime mon homme, mon coeur, mon tout...reprit-elle le regardant droit dans les yeux plongeant dedans, avec la plus pur des sincérités.

Rumple l'embrassa à nouveau pour la remercier .

Sans un mot il l'attira avec elle à l'étage . Il la voulait plus près de lui .

Lacey le suivit sans dire le moindre mot, se laissant faire par Rumple, elle avait le coeur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine avec toutes ses émotions, son amour pour lui.

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Le prochain chapitre sera sous raiting M (première fois qu'on s'y essaie , j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos espérances :S )

Bonne soirée à toutes ! (tous)


End file.
